For Everything You Do For Me
by butterflyqvrs
Summary: Kira hears about Valentine's Day and wants to spend the festival with Ichimaru. Kira begs the favor of having one night of the holiday for anything wants. His taichou agrees but demands a price... M for m x m sex and kinks of all sorts
1. The Invitation

**For Everything You Give Me**

**A Valentine's Day Story**

Chapter 1- The Invitation

Izuru was up to something. Every night for the last week, as soon as the blond fukutaichou finished work, Kira would leave Third Division compound and not return until the next morning. The first night that this had happened Ichimaru had not been overly concerned. His lil' pet was known for his inability to hold his sake. It was on the third night, when Ichimaru had pressed up against his 'Zuru as they had been closing the office for the night and offered to take Kira back to his quarters and been oh so politely rejected, that the older man got serious about finding out what exactly Izuru was doing.

Ichimaru had found out through careful inquiry that Kira had not been out drinking with his little friends earlier that week. The little blond had refused their company as he had his taichou's. So if he wasn't spending his time with his friends or his insatiable taichou, what or who was Kira doing? Ichimaru was sure that Kira wasn't seeing someone on the side. He knew a lot of people thought his pet was depressed but the argent haired man was fairly sure Izuru was not suicidal. Reasonably sure. Best to find out.

The Taichou of Third division decided the easiest way to discover where his pet was disappearing all night, every night to, was to follow him. After all, if he needed his fukutaichou due to an emergency, he would need to know where to send the butterfly.

What the vulpine man found disappointed him. Kira had been going home. Not to his quarters but to his small family manor. What at first glance had looked like intrigue had turned out to be rather pedestrian. Izuru hadn't even been meeting anyone. How boring but the upside was that Kira would get to live.

Ichimaru decided to let his pet have his secrets as long as he knew about them. He just didn't know why Kira was giving the house a spring cleaning at the beginning of February. Spring cleaning normally occurred in, well, Spring. But what did he know or care about home ownership?

At the end of the week, the silver haired man had his answer. It was getting late in the afternoon and Kira had already finished the last of the paperwork. The thin blond sat at his desk toying with a folded letter sealed with a piece of red ribbon and with wax. Kira ran his fingers over the fine paper, tracing the inked lines that made up his taichou's name. This was a stupid idea. He needed to stop listening to Hinamori and Matsumoto when they talked about the Transient World.

The older man slid the door of his office open and sauntered up behind Kira. Ichimaru practically leered at the preoccupied blond sitting at his work desk. "What does 'Zuru have there?"

Kira gave a jump in his chair. The sealed letter fell from his fingertips to drop at his taichou's feet. The younger man looked down at the letter then up at Ichimaru blushing a fiery red. Kira reached frantically for the small packet of paper desperately. Ichimaru easily scooped up the letter first.

Kira looked up at the taller man with huge blue eyes, biting his lip. "Please, Taichou, may I have my letter back?" Ichimaru held the little packet out of the blond's reach. Izuru could be so entertaining sometimes. After a brief mental debate, the older man decided that a game of keep away was too undignified for the office, so instead he decided to investigate what it was about this particular letter that would cause this specific reaction. When he flipped the letter over he couldn't help grinning even more than usual.

"Izuru must be mistaken. It seems to be _ma_ letter." Ichimaru tapped one long finger on the name beautifully inked on the cover. "I would have thought 'Zuru would know this 'cause it is in his writin'." Kira groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. No use trying to get it back now. Anything that taichou decided to claim…well that was that… and Kira had been so foolish as to put Ichimaru's name on it.

Curiosity won over the desire to watch Kira twist in the wind. With a flick of his thumb, the older man broke the wax seal to unfold the thick, expensive paper. Inside was a lovely piece of calligraphy that the young blond had obviously spent considerable time and effort on.

Kira Izuru humbly begs the appearance of

Ichimaru Taichou of Third Division

At Kira Manor for the weekend of St. Valentine's Day

An invitation for him. Ichimaru widened his eyes so they were nearly half open to really look at it. No one ever invited him anywhere, let alone went to the trouble of making a formal invitation. He had been order to plenty of events, meetings, parties for Taichous and such, never anything like this.

Ichimaru ran his finger back and forth over the each lovely character. "Izuru, what is this Valentines Day? Never heard of it." The taller silver haired man gave Kira an inquiring smile. The blond gave a little sound in the back of his throat that captured Ichimaru's attention. Kira usually only made that particular noise when his taichou was having fun torturing his pet. The vulpine man's smile flattened at the edges for a heartbeat. He wasn't trying to hurt the blond at the moment.

"Forget about it…It was a stupid idea!" Kira tried to snatch the invitation from Ichimaru's hand. Ichimaru grabbed the blond's wrist and applied exquisite pressure to the fine bones.

"I said it was _mine._ " The taller man's tone was flat even as his lips curled into a cruel smile. "Why don't 'Zuru tell me what it is insteada pissin' me off." Kira trembled in Ichimaru's boney grasp.

The blond swallowed and looked at the floor, his voice when he spoke was small and tight," It's a day to celebrate," he took a deep breath before whispering, "lovers."

Ichimaru was fascinated by the concept of Valentine's Day and his pet's behavior. Who would have ever thought anyone would set aside a day to celebrate sex. If ever there was something worth celebrating, that was it, one of the few things that made existing worth while. Well, that and persimmons. Persimmons…MMmmmm. But then again sex was available year round at least in theory. What really got the vulpine man's attention was Kira wanted to celebrate such a holiday with him.

"A day to celebrate fuckin'," Ichimaru grinned in salacious delight. "Sounds like a festival we should 'ave here." Kira made that sound in throat again, that almost whimpering sound. The little blond tried to pull his hand free of his taichou's hold. Ichimaru started to frown; Kira never tried to get away from him.

"It was a stupid idea," Kira tried to pull away from the argent haired man again. Ichimaru eased his hold but didn't let go, even when blond raised sad tortured eyes to his. Ichimaru felt his heart give a squeeze.

"What's wrong?" He knew he didn't react the way other people did, that was one of the reasons he loved to people watch. Others seemed to have a whole range of feelings he never felt. Rarely did this difference bother him; usually he merely found people's reactions entertaining. But Ichimaru didn't like the blank hurt lurking in Kira's eyes; he got the feeling this was one wound that if it was left alone wouldn't heal in a day or so.

"I-it isn't a day to celebrate…fucking," Kira's voice trailed off to a whisper at the crude word. He dropped his blue eyes to look at the floor. "It's a day to celebrate…l-love." The blond seemed to trip over the last word.

Ichimaru dropped Kira's wrist. The younger man clutched his hand to his chest feeling completely rejected. The blond swallowed hard and blinked several times to prevent tears from sliding down his cheeks.

"When should I be there?" Ichimaru's casual question cut through Kira's self doubt. The tall man smirked at the happy but confused expression that quickly replaces the lost look on his pet's face.

"You're going to come?" The tentative hope in Kira's voice was so cute Ichimaru just had to kiss him. The vulpine man took a step closed to the little blond, tilting his chin so Kira was gazing up at veiled eyes. The older man slowly lowered his head to run his tongue over Kira's lips. The blond sighed, parting his lips silently asking for more. Ichimaru slid his tongue past parted lips to fully taste his pet. Kira tasted almost as good as persimmons. The blond wrapped his arms around his taichou pulling him even closer moaning quietly as Ichimaru's tongue slid over his. Ok…maybe he tasted just as good as persimmons. When the silver haired man pulled back to lick his lips, Kira pressed his flushed cheeks to his taichou's chest.

"Sa when is dis thing?" The question came out huskier than Ichimaru intended. Kira rubbed his cheek against the older man's chest before pressing a kiss to the skin exposed by the V of his kodose.

"Valentine's Day is Feb. 14th but the invitation is for the whole weekend." Kira smiled up at Ichimaru. The normally somber blond was so relieved his taichou had said he would come and Ichimaru hadn't made him jump through hoops to get him to agree. "Just you and me alone in a big house and no neighbors."

"Taichou?" Kira's tentative question captured Ichimaru's attention. The vulpine man gave the slender blond an inquiring smile. The younger man gave a shy smile in return, a delicate blush staining his cheeks. "Taichou, may I ask a boon of you?" Kira raised hopeful eyes up to look at his taichou before embarrassment caused him to bury his face in the material covering Ichimaru chest.

"Hmm an' what might 'Zuru be wantin' sa much he'd be callin' it a boon?" The argent haired man shook his head. Who but the noble born used words like that anymore? What ever this _boon_ was, it was going to be interesting to see what he could get out of it.

"A night," Kira's response was slightly muffled by the fabric of his taichou's kodose. The blond bit his lip waiting to see how Ichimaru was going to react to his request. When the older man didn't say anything after a minute, Kira peeked from his hiding place only to be dazzled by the genuine amusement stretching Ichimaru's lips.

"I thought ma pet just said this was a weeken'. Doesn' that usually mean more den one night?" Ichimaru hummed to himself enjoying the how flustered Kira was getting. He would have thought that it would take more than a weekend alone to shake his pet up.

The blond's cheeks turned a bright red as thought about how to explain his request. Kira twisted the fabric of his taichou's hoari in his hands stalling for time. "The invitation _is_ for the whole weekend."

The young man took a deep breath before continuing. "I was hoping I might have the first night…to plan anything I want."

Ichimaru's eyes parted enough for ruby eyes to peer down at Kira in suspicion. Amused lips flattened as the possibilities raced through the vulpine man's mind. "What exactly does _anything_ mean?"

Kira's eyes widened with alarm at the look on his taichou's face. "Dinner! Dinner and then I was thinking a massage…" The blond over come with embarrassment again buried his face against his superior's chest. "…then other stuff." The last part of the sentence was practically whispered.

Ichimaru considered everything he had just heard. He was glad to hear that his original assessment of this Valentine's Day thing wasn't as far off as he had thought. So his 'Zuru wanted a night to do his "other stuff". Gods only knew what that means. The argent haired man decided to give his lil' blond what he wanted; Kira was just going to have to work for it first.

The silver haired man rubbed his cheek against Kira's blond locks thoughtfully. "If Izuru gets a "night", whats do I get?" Ichimaru hummed to himself again at the delightfully baffled look his pet shot him. Kira was blinking up at him in complete confusion. He really was so fuckably cute.

"Umm, what do you want?" Confusion still colored Kira's question but it was also laced with a good amount of wariness.

Ichimaru had always known that his pet was a bright boy. His lips curled into a sly smile. "Well, if ma 'Zuru gets a night for his "other stuff", I thinks I oughta get the rest of the weekend for ma "other stuff". " Ichimaru licked his lips in anticipation of all the delightful prospects a remote location could offer.

Kira's blue eyes were huge as they stared up at his taichou. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he considered what Ichimaru wanted. The idea of his taichou free of any kind of restraint filled him with more than a little trepidation but as always that fear was mixed with a heady dose of excitement. He trembled at the thought.

Kira gave a slow nod. His voice was soft and husky as he whispered his response. "Alright. One night for me…and the rest of the weekend is yours…do what ever you want."

Ichimaru leaned down to brush his lips against Kira's. The vulpine man whispered against the blond's mouth, "Anythin'?" He reached down and tugged the knot on his subordinate's uniform loose. "Anythin' I wants to do ta ya?" He ran a hand down the blond's chest to trace the line where hakama and warm ivory skin met. "Anythin' at all?"

The younger man breathlessly nodded. Taichou was so close Kira could almost taste what he was saying. The slender blond swallowed before licking his lips. As his tongue slid over his lips, it also traced the edge of his taichou. So close…so very close. Kira was almost unaware of his softly breathed, "Anything…anything for you."

The argent haired man covered Kira's mouth with his own, darting his tongue in to fully savor his pet. Long cold fingers made quick work of the ties holding the black hakama about the blond's waist. Kira moaned into his taichou's mouth as his hakama pooled on the floor. Ichimaru backed the younger man up against the wall. Kira's eyes widened with alarm as he stumbled over the fabric around his feet, his wiry arms tightened around his taichou dragging the taller man off balance as well. Both men hit the wall with a loud thump.

Kira caught the startled look that quickly passed over Ichimaru's face when they lost their balance. The blond pressed his forehead to the vulpine man's chest, a faint snicker escaped him. Kira kicked the lurking hakama out of his way as he tried to quell his amusement.

"Oh, Izuru thinks dats funny does he?" Ichimaru's voice for once matched the sunny smile that graced his lips. Kira snickered again when he remembered the look on his superior's face. The blond shook his head in denial. Well, yes, he did find it funny but he knew laughing at his taichou may not be the best course of action.

Ichimaru tilted Kira's chin up with a finger. The irreverent amusement dancing in his blue eyes made the taller man catch his breath. The vulpine man took the half step needed to bring the two of them into full body contact. Ichimaru smirked at he watched as humor was quickly replaced with heat on the younger man's face.

The silver haired man lowered his head to press a kiss to Kira's neck. The slender blond sighed then tilted his head to the side so his taichou had better access. The younger man reached for the obi holding Ichimaru's uniform together. The vulpine man caught Kira's questing fingers pushing his hands back against the wall.

"Yah knows what I think is funny?" Ichimaru spoke against the blond's throat. He nipped his way down the side of the warm column. Kira's eyes slid shut as he moaned quietly. Ichimaru bit harder just above the delicate arch of a collar bone. Kira moaned louder; his hands fluttered under the argent haired man's restraining grip. The blond wanted to pull the taller man closer.

"The look on 'Zuru's face when he realizes dat he didn' lock the door ta the office 'afore all dis started." A satisfied smirk could be heard with each word Ichimaru crooned to his pet. The older man rocked his hips against the barely clothed man pressed against the wall. He hummed in delight as he watched blue eyes blink rapidly as Kira tried to comprehend what Ichimaru was saying. The blond's eyes darted to the office door in growing horror. Kira made that tortured whimpering sound in the back of his throat before raising panicked eyes up at his taichou. Ichimaru savored the sound. His pet was so very fun to play with.

"'Zuru might wanna be real quiet so nobody comes in ta see who is makin' all dose delicious noises he usually makes." Ichimaru let Kira's hands go to stroke the ropey lengths of the blond's thighs. The younger man clutched at his kodose, pulling it closed, his eyes jumping back and forth from the door to Ichimaru.

"Taichou?" Kira's voice was almost a squeak. The vulpine man hummed in appreciation of the sound. This afternoon just kept getting better and better. Ichimaru slid his hands up the inside of Kira's thighs to brush against the thin fabric of his fondushi

"Why does my pet wear these things?" Ichimaru ignored the question from the blond to run his fingers along the length of Kira's erection, cover by the fondushi. "I don' think I am gonna let him wear anythin' for Valentine's." Kira's attention was jerked from the office door to focus on what his taichou was saying. The blond's lips mouthed the sentence silently. After a moment, understanding filtered passed the alarm and the need.

Kira turned bright red at the thought. Taichou couldn't be serious. He wouldn't. Oh Gods, he would. The idea of traipsing around with those rarely seen ruby eyes watching everything he did was…disconcerting. Disconcerting and so…The younger man swallowed hard and tried to breathe. He raised a hand to his lips to stifle a moan he couldn't prevent at the thought.

Ichimaru grinned to himself as he felt the blond's cock strain against the fabric covering it. The vulpine tugged at the fabric loosening it slowly, letting it slide back and forth across the sensitive organ. "I see dat Izuru likes dat idea. Who knew he was such a bad boy?" Kira trembled as his taichou stroked him. The argent haired man pulled the fabric free to drop it to the floor.

Long cool fingers firmly grasped the hard length begging for attention. Ichimaru stroked the entire thick length before rubbing his thumb back and forth across the head, spreading the pre-cum over darkening skin. Kira's hips rolled in a shameless bid for more. The silver haired man tightened his grip to reward his pet's wanton behavior. Kira arced into the rough caress a throaty keening noise escaped him

"Did you hear that?" a rumbling bass voice could be heard from the other side of the office window. The slender blond froze in his taichou's grasp, his eyes absolutely huge with his hand cupped over his mouth in horror.

An indifferent baritone replied," Sounded like a cat, maybe it's mating season." Kira made an indignant sound at the comparison. Ichimaru bent his head to snicker in his subordinate's ear.

There was a pause from the bass before he replied. "Guess so, seems a little early for something like that."

Ichimaru licked the blond's ear before whispering,"It's never ta early for matin' season." The blond glared at his taichou, trying to push him away but his taichou wasn't in the mood to indulge Izuru's little snit. "I told ya ta be quiet."

The baritone responded with a bored voice, "Do you really care that much about some noisy cat or do you want to go get some sake?"

There was a short pause before the bass replied with a decisive, "Sake!"

The baritone's grumbling, "I thought so," faded as the two men continued on their way.

The argent haired man's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as he pressed a kiss to the blond's throat. Ichimaru pushed Kira's hand away from his mouth to stroke the blond's lips with his thumb.

The younger man frowned against Ichimaru's finger. Kira's furiously whispered, "This is not funny!" from the way his taichou was silently laughing, he obviously disagreed.

Ichimaru covered Kira's scowling lips with his own in a long kiss. The argent haired man's tongue pushed past lips coated with Kira's essence, Ichimaru hummed against his subordinate's mouth. Kira resistance slowly melted with the kiss. He had never been able to resist this tall vulpine man for long. The blond wrapped his wiry arms around his taichou, under his hoari, pulling him close. Kira slid his hands around to the front of his superior's hakama cupping the evidence of the pale man's desire. Ichimaru's pleased hum dipped lower into a low growl.

The younger man eagerly pulled the obi loose tossing it to the office floor. As soon as Ichimaru's kodose fell open Kira pushed the fabric away to slide his hands over the cool skin of his taichou's chest. He loved the feel of the hard muscles moving under the marble pale skin.

Ichimaru plundered the mouth of his sweet lil armful. He stroked his hands down Kira's back to settle on the hard muscles of the blond's ass. He pushed the smaller man up against the wall grinding against the warm body in his arms as his calloused fingers slid between taut cheeks, stroking over the blond's tight quivering entrance.

Kira moaned brazenly into the hot mouth covering his. His fingers trembled as he yanked at the familiar ties holding his taichou's hakama up. Finally, the dark fabric fell to the office floor to join the small pile of discarded uniforms. When Kira's questing fingers found only warm skin instead of the expected loincloth, he pulled away from the hungry mouth covering his to look at Ichimaru. Hot blue eyes stared up at the vulpine face, flushed with passion, in open mouthed shock and desire. Oh gods, Ichimaru _was_ serious about his plans for Valentine's.

The tall argent haired man smirked as he read his pet like a book. It amazed him that after all these years with him that his Izuru could still be such a prude about some things.

Kira spread his legs wider to rub his hard aching cock against his taichou's. How much longer was taichou going to make him wait? He looked up at the taller man through hooded blue eyes, imploring him, begging him for more.

"Always sah impatien' pet," Ichimaru smirked as him. The silver haired man trailed his fingers down the center of the petit man's chest, the blond leaned his head back against the wall offering himself up to the man toying with him. The lean vulpine man slid his fingers lower to lightly brush along the younger man's hard length. Kira bit his lip to stop a low moan of frustration. Ichimaru wrapped long fingers around both men's cocks, squeezing the two together, before sliding his firm grip up and down. His low hiss of pleasure was drowned out by the muffled moan of the younger man.

Ichimaru's head fell forward to growl into the blond's ear, "I can smell 'Zuru…how excited he is." His tight hold on their clasped fleshed pumped, "I don' wanna just smell it…I wanna feel how much ma pet wants me." The tall vulpine man slid his mouth over his subordinate's racing pulse, biting the delicate skin. He tilted his head to trail the tip of his nose across sweat dewed skin, his tongue snaking out to taste the slightly salty skin. "Izuru does wan' me, doesn' he…"

"You know I do…," Kira gasped his response to his taichou's questions. He shivered at the feel of a wet tongue tasting him. Why did taichou always start asking questions when he couldn't think anymore? The blond struggled to form words," I-I want you more than I want anything."

The argent haired man tangled his free hand in pale gold locks, holding the shorter man still, his mouth covered Kira's a bruising kiss. He released his hold on hard cocks, slicked with mingled pre-cum, to brace himself against the wall. The blond made a moue of disappointment in the back of his throat. When the two men parted, their panting breathes filled the air. Ichimaru gave his lil armful a quick kiss before using his hold in damp hair to push the shorter man to his knees.

Kira slid down the wall to rest on his knees, completely compliant to the grip in his hair. He brushed his flushed cheeks across the straining cock that bobbed in front of him. He darted his tongue out to taste the heavy sac swaying beneath the proud erect flesh. The younger man ran his hands up the braced legs before him; he could feel the fine tremors running unseen through the steely muscles. Kira tilted his head to give his taichou a tiny knowing smile half shielded by long blond hair.

He cupped the twin weight of Ichimaru's balls, rolling them gently but firmly. He brushed them with his thin lips still set in a smile before giving his taichou one last hot look. His lips parted to slip one warm weight into his mouth. He sucked on the mass, savoring the taste of this argent man. He flitted his tongue over his treat before pulling away with a wet slurping sound. He snuck a peek up at the taller man; Ichimaru had his forehead pressed against the wall, his ruby eyes squeezed shut, his usually grinning lips parted as he gasped. Kira moved to his second treat. He easily took the firm testicle into his wet mouth, rolling it on his tongue. He gave a hum of satisfaction at the sound his normal quiet taichou made. He could feel the twitch of the cock above him, then the drops of pre-cum splatter on his cheek.

Ichimaru's voice was a husky growl, "'Zuru…" He fisted his hand in the pale hair, tugging on the kneeling man's head. Kira reluctantly abandoned his taichou's balls to lick his way up the swollen erection weeping for his attention. He slid his tongue over swollen veins standing in stark contrast to the pale perfection of the rest of Ichimaru's skin.

Kira loved how he could see just how much his taichou wanted him. Ichimaru kept such a tight hold on his self control and was usually so silent in his passion, sometimes Kira doubted if the older man could possibly want him as much Kira needed his taichou. Ichimaru roughly pulled on the blond hair in his grip, losing patience with the younger man's failure to address the situation the way he wanted.

The blond gasped as his hair was yanked, the broad purple head of an eager cock pressed against his lips. Kira swallowed the thick erection, stroking it with his tongue. He pressed down, taking as much of the length as he could. His efforts were rewarded with a husky moan above him and a rolling thrust forcing the jutting organ deeper into his throat. He swallowed convulsively when it hit the back of his throat.

Ichimaru's fingers clenched in need. "'Zuru…so good…such a good boy." Kira's head bobbed as he moved over the invading thrust of his taichou's cock. The blond moaned around the hardness filling his mouth at the praise; there was no other place he would rather be. Ichimaru hissed at the feel of the blond moaning against his most sensitive skin.

Kira looked up at his taichou with the a tiniest of smirks, he flicked his tongue across the slit a small string of combined spit and pre-cum his lips to object of his attention. His licked his lips enjoying the taste. The blond found himself unceremoniously dragged from his kneeling position, his lips covered in a hot carnal kiss. Hard fingers slid down his creamy skin leaving trails of heat behind. Strong hands gripped the hard muscles of Kira's ass, lifting his toes off the ground.

"Put yar legs 'round ma hips." Ichimaru's voice was a low rough growl, so different from his usual lilting speech. The slender blond eagerly wrapped his legs around the small of vulpine man's back; he looped his arms around his taichou's neck.

"Holds on tight," Ichimaru wrapped one sinewy arm under the blond, using the wall to help support the slight man's weight. With nimble fingers, the older man parted ivory cheeks. Kira trembled as he felt the slick length of his taichou's cock stroked back and forth between his cheeks, sliding back and forth across his entrance coating it in a thin layer of lube. The blond dropped his head to Ichimaru's shoulder, moaning loudly. Ichimaru pressed the blond tight to the wall as he pushed a finger into his pet. Kira moaned as he pushed back against the questing finger. Soon the first finger was joined by a second, the familiar discomfort a welcomed preamble to the waiting pleasure.

Kira tightened his arms around Ichimaru; he raised his head to plead in his taichou's ear, "Please...you," he panted as his felt the forceful slide of fingers into him, "I want you…please!"

Ichimaru grunted in response as he shifted under the blond. Kira felt the slender lengths of older man's fingers be replaced with the thickness of his cock. Kira pressed his lips to the sweat dewed column of Ichimaru's throat to stifle the noise he made as his taichou thrust hard into him. The vulpine man held the trembling body close to him, breathing in the smell of Kira's skin, Ichimaru gritted his teeth at the delicious feel of the younger man clenching around him. Eventually, the blond relaxed around the intrusion that filled him.

"Izuru feels sah good," Ichimaru's praise was punctuated by a slow withdrawal and a rolling thrust. Kira clung to the slick body sliding in and out of him with such glorious friction; he pressed his hand to his mouth trying to mask the escalating sounds he was unable to prevent. "I can' wait 'til we are all 'lone," Ichimaru's husky whisper filled the blond's ear. "I wanna hear ma pet beggin' and pleadin' sah pretty." The argent haired man thrust hard into the hot depths of the younger man in his arms.

The blond gasped, his legs flexing to press himself more firmly on the hardness invading him. Kira's long neglected erection slid over the hot sweaty skin of the vulpine man's ripping abs, the slender man pressed himself shamelessly against the man holding him. He shuddered as Ichimaru pressed him flat to the wall before rubbing every slick inch of marble skin against him.

Ichimaru shifted his grip sliding his hands along wiry thighs to hook his elbows under his pet's knees. Kira reluctantly loosened his legs from around the waist of his taichou. The argent haired man pulled the younger man's legs wider; Kira's eyes widened as he felt the taller man slip even further inside him.

The vulpine man pulled out only to slide hard and deep into his subordinate. The thrust hit everything just the way it was supposed to. Kira pressed his mouth to the shoulder on the man holding him and keened his pleasure.

The blond tightened his hold, turning his head to kiss Ichimaru's throat. Kira gasped against the older man's ear, "Oh, Gin…I want…Gin…_Please_!" There was always something about the way the younger man said Ichimaru's name that pushed need to a whole new level in the vulpine man. The blond used it as a goad and a reward for when his taichou was making his toes curl with ecstasy.

Ichimaru's thrust became harder and more erratic as he plowed the slender man with primal force. Gin's voice was low and harsh in the room," Come for me, pet…I wanna feel ya come on me sah hard…" The taller man turned his head to bite the shoulder of the man he held against the wall. The sharp little pain was enough to push Kira over the edge, his cock bucked between sweat slick chests, spurting thick ropes on to tightening muscles.

The taller man grunted as he was clenched hard and deep inside the body trembling over him. He thrust once, then twice more before following the blond into the hot bliss. Kira moaned loudly as he felt his taichou pulsing inside him and the hot fullness of Ichimaru's filling him.

Ichimaru pressed Kira against the wall trying to catch his breath as wave of fatigue mingled with the pleasure still chasing over his skin. The vulpine man licked the bite mark marring Kira's creamy skin before slowly pulling free of the warm body with a low moan. Ichimaru shifted his hold on the blond's thighs until Kira could stand on shaky legs. The two men held each other as they leaned on the wall not wanting to let go and not trusting their legs to support them. Soon enough, the real world would intrude and they would have to think of baths and getting dressed, but for now it was enough just to be here.


	2. A Boon Granted

**For Everything You Do For Me**

**Chapter 2**

**A Boon Granted**

Ichimaru approached the small but well appointed manor house. He smiled to himself as he thought over the events of the last week. After the rather interesting conversation with Izuru, he had set out to find out exactly what this Valentine's Day festival was. He had been more than a little amused to find out that it was a holiday set aside for _women_ to show their appreciation and admiration for the men in their lives. From his research, he had also discovered that chocolates were a fundamental part of the holiday. Chocolates, 'Zuru and sex for an entire weekend, existence didn't get much better than that.

When Ichimaru arrived at the entrance, the front door swung open before he could knock. The silver haired man was greeted by Kira, wearing the most sumptuous of attire. The slender blond was wearing a beautiful white on white patterned kimono belted with an, oh so, familiar red obi. Ichimaru didn't think that particular red sash had ever been used for the purpose it had been made for before today. What really captured the vulpine man's attention was the bright red hakama that his Izuru was wearing. It looked surprisingly like the girl's uniform from the Academy.

"Ichimaru Taichou, be welcomed to the house of Kira." The blond bowed with great formality. When he straightened, he stepped aside to allow Ichimaru entry into the building. Kira gave his taichou a soft smile before reaching for the travel bag his guest was carrying. "I will take this to where you will be sleeping," a light blush crept into the younger man's cheeks. "Please make yourself at home." Ichimaru watched the blond disappear into another room.

The argent haired man found a bench by the doorway to remove his sandals before venturing further into the home. Ichimaru gave a hum of approval as he looked around. His pet had done a good job of readying the manor for his festival celebration. Everything shone from the recent cleaning; there was even fresh cut flowering quince branches arranged in an elegant vase in front of the hall mirror. Ichimaru walked over to brush a thumb along one long slender thorn before stroking the half-open coral flower.

Kira was standing off to the side when the taller man looked up from the arrangement. The younger man gave his guest a small smile before announcing, "Dinner is ready." Kira lead the way to a low table set with pale china that glowed in the flickering candle light. Several dishes steamed on the table waiting for the diners. After Ichimaru was seated, Kira offered him a steamed towel for his hands before taking one himself.

The two men enjoyed a quiet dinner filled with darting glances from Kira and rising curiosity from Ichimaru. What exactly would his sweet lil' 'Zuru decide to do with his one night for his "other stuff"? Oh, the possibilities that existed. The older man's speculation was completely sidetracked when Kira presented him with dessert. There wasn't much that could pull him away from the debauchery cavorting in his mind but a plate of chocolates and dried persimmons would do it almost every time.

Ichimaru's smile brightened to one of pure delight, "For me?"

The blond returned his taichou's smile with an indulgent smile of his own, "Of course, for you." Kira loathed persimmons. For some reason the taller man kept thinking that if he continued to offer the younger man the fruit, one day Kira would experience a culinary epiphany. It had almost turned into a game. Ichimaru would present Kira with a gift of dried persimmons, and then Kira would use them to bribe his taichou into doing things he didn't want to do, like paperwork.

The silver haired man happy nibbled on the sweets, humming to himself in delight. Izuru, chocolates, sex _and_persimmons, this Valentine's thing were the best festival. When he returned to work, Ichimaru decided he would petition make this an official holiday. The tall pale man looked over at his pet to share his plans when he noticed the look in those blue eyes. Ichimaru finished the persimmon he had been eating. He had enjoyed the sweets, now it was time to enjoy his blond.

When the argent haired man finished with his dessert, Kira led Ichimaru to the bedchamber. The blond man gently pulled his taichou to the bed and with a soft press of his finger on the taller man's shoulders indicated his desire for him to sit on the edge of the bed. Kira knelt at his taichou's feet then reached down to slide one foot then the other free of the tabis covering them. With silent intensity that completely captivated Ichimaru's senses; Kira undressed the silvered man. After slowly stripping off each article of clothing Kira would carefully fold each item before setting it aside. The air hummed with electric tension. Before long Ichimaru was exposed in all his alabaster perfection. The blond knelt at his taichou's knee taking a moment to simply admire the porcelain beauty that he rarely was allowed to gaze on.

When it looked as if Ichimaru was about to speak, the slender blond placed a slender finger over thin lips to stop him. Wordlessly Kira shook his head. "Not yet…please." Words were Taichou's domain, too many times in the past Kira had been left tongue tied or stumbling over what he wanted to say. Tonight he was going to try something different.

Ichimaru gave his blond a hard look from the corner of his red eyes. He had given his word that tonight would be Izuru's to do with as the blond willed. He just hoped that his pet realized that even with that stipulation 'Zuru's action would still have consequences. The vulpine man playfully licked the finger resting on his lips before pressing his thin lips together in a tight line displaying his compliance.

Kira swallowed as he felt the velvet touch of his taichou's tongue against his skin. He hoped he could carry through with his plan for tonight. He knew that he wouldn't get too many chances to do something like this again. The blond stood beside the bed between Ichimaru's knees and put his hands on the older mans shoulders. He pushed the silvered man down onto the bed.

Ichimaru narrowed his eyes even as a wicked grin curled his lips. So his lil 'Zuru wanted to top, he had no idea that his pet even had it in him. Ichimaru gave a mental shrug. If his pet wanted to see him squirm he was going to have to work for it.

Kira licked his lips nervously. He trembled as he pulled his obi's knot undone. He could feel his taichou's eyes on him as he slowly undressed. The blond knew how much Ichimaru loved this sort of thing. Taichou always liked to watch. The blond stepped from the red hakama turning his back on the man laying on the bed. He took a few steps away to drape the red cloth over a chair before returning to his taichou. The blond stood in only his fondushi.

The blond's voice was little more than a whisper in the silent room," Taichou, I-I need you to please turn over." Kira slid his hands down Ichimaru's arm even as ruby eyes widened. With a wondering shake of the head the older man turned on the bed so he was laying length wise on the bed on his stomach, his head pillowed on his crossed wrists.

The vulpine man layed there and marveled. Even when his pet was the one giving orders, he was still hesitant. Obviously whatever Kira had planned was either something he really wanted to do and hadn't been able to bring himself to ask for or he thought it was something that was going to incur his taichou's wrath. Possibly both. Whatever Kira had planned for this evening, Ichimaru was very sure it was probably going to be interesting.

The slender blond reached for a glass vial by the bedside before kneeling on the bed beside his naked superior. He pulled the stopper loose and pour some oil onto his hands, slicking his palms and fingers. Kira slid over Ichimaru's legs straddling them. "Now I need you to relax…", Kira licked his lips again. "I know this won't be easy for you but I would really appreciate it if you don't resist."

After tonight was over, Ichimaru decided he needed to give Kira a thorough course in domination. He would have thought that by now his Izuru would have had plenty of examples to choose from but obviously not. But in his pet's defense the first part of his speech sounded somewhat familiar.

Kira sighed as he felt tense muscles under him slowly easing. "That's good…"

Ichimaru decided right then and there that if his 'Zuru called him a good boy there was going to be hell to pay. Not tonight but definitely very, very soon.

Kira rubbed his hands together to warm them and the oil then slid his hands up the center of Ichimarus spine. Ichimaru tensed under Kira fingers, this was not what he had been expecting. Kira made a sound of distressed. "Please Taichou…"

The older man took a deep breath before loosening each muscle group. Kira tried to follow the example of the man under him, taking a deep breath of his own. The blond knew this wasn't easy for Ichimaru. The silver haired man wasn't one given to trusting anyone. Kira pressed a kiss to the base of his taichou's spine. Ok… the easy part was over, now to see how Ichimaru reacted to what came next.

Kira firmly ran strong fingers over his superior's naked skin. Kira gave a sigh of appreciation. He closed his eyes for a moment to center himself and for one last inner debate. He had wanted to do this for too long not to go through with it. With a quick prayer to the gods, he focused his reiatsu. A gentle glow of healing kido surrounded his hands as he slid them over the muscles under him. Ichimaru reacted with lightening reflexes turning so fast Kira didn't have a chance to do anything. The blond's wrist was encircled in his taichou's steely grip.

"What does 'Zuru think he is doing?" Ichimaru's voice was as cold as the wind blowing outside. Kira didn't struggle against the older man's grip. The younger man had known this reaction was a very real possibility before he started.

"Taichou it isn't anything but some healing k-kido." Kira tripped on the last word when Ichimaru's eyes didn't warm any and the argent haired lips spread into the smile that usually led to someone leaving on a stretcher.

"I woulda thought since ma pet is such a bright boy; he woulda noticed that ain't nobody bleendin' at the moment." Kira flinched at the comment. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Ichimaru either had to willing accept what Kira was offering or he wouldn't. Kira could not force this on his taichou even if he wanted to. The blonde and his superior both knew that if Ichimaru wanted to he could squash his fukutaichou like a bug with his spirit pressure.

The vulpine man laid on the bed looking up at Kira, watching him. He watched his little armful flinch and had to wonder. When he had felt the blond focusing his rieatsu, Ichimaru had thought it could be an attack. The older man knew there where plenty of people who wouldn't shed a tear should he not return to Seireitei. What better way to slip past his guard then Kira? But there was that look in those beautiful blue eyes… hope and something more curling up and dieing as Ichimaru watched. The silver haired man felt his heart do that squeezy thing it did around his 'Zuru.

The argent hair man made a decision. He had promised Kira he could do whatever he wanted tonight. He wouldn't have raised an eyebrow if the little blond had wanted to tie him up and do horrible wicked things to him, but no his Kira wants to heal what wasn't broken. Nothing is ever simple when it came to this man.

Ichimaru tightened his grip on the wrist enclosed in his grasp. He lifted the slender joint to his lips then pressed a kiss to the pulse fluttering under the skin. He released the blond before settling back onto the bed, his pointed chin resting on his wrists.

"If Izuru wants to do this, than that's OK." Ichimaru shook his head again in his confusion. After all the time the two of them spent together, Kira could still surprise him. "Why you would wanna heal me when I ain't leaking everywhar is beyond me."

Kira's heart gave a lurch. Taichou was going to let him continue? He knelt on the bed in stunned disbelief before leaning down wrapping his arms around the lithe man laying under him. He pressed a line of kisses across the sharp angle of a shoulder blade. "Thank you taichou, thank you, thankyou."

The feel of warm arms hugging him tight loosened the strangle hold that had been wrapped around the older man's heart. "Ya tell me whats I gotta do…for tonight."

The blond pressed one last kiss to the spot between his taichou's shoulders. Kira whispered against the cool skin of Ichimaru's back" You don't have to do anything…just let me do this." The blond sat up and settled himself once more. He rubbed slick hands together and focused his intent. His intent to cause no harm… to ease even the smallest pain…to bring peace to this beautiful porcelain man. With hands aglow with healing kido, Kira slid his hands over his taichou.

Ichimaru lay quiet under the blond's well trained hands. The older man closed his eyes to better feel what exactly Izuru was doing. Slick fingers dug into muscles, finding knots the silver haired man didn't even know he had. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad, it actually felt…nice.

With clever fingers, he warmed the hard ropey muscles along the length of the older man's arms. The blond paid special attention to the narrow wrists under the covert attention of ruby eyes. Kira eased the tension and mended the damage caused from training recruits and stabbing countless hallows. The younger man was rewarded by a little noise that happened to slip from the grudging lips.

"I always new Izuru was a talented boy… never woulda figured I'd ever 'preciate his healin' 'bilities off of a field situation. This ain't bad…not sayin' I think we aughta be doing this regular…but certainly not bad." Ichimaru tight closed eyes slid open enough for Kira to catch a glimpse of vermilion. "Hmm, why did ma pet ever leave Fourth?"

Kira gave a small laugh as he massaged the slender lengths of Ichimaru's fingers. "Well,"the young blond blushed as he lifted the lightly oiled hand in his grip to his lips to press a small kiss into the palm. "Its story you can find in almost any division... There was this dashing older man in this other unit." The former healer smiled as he moved to the other arm, working as he told a familiar story." He was actually the fukutaichou at the time. I think he was in Fifth." Kira tossed his hair so he could see Ichimaru reaction. A devil's grin curled those expressive lips.

"Did this fukutaichou take advantage of 'lil 'Zuru?" Ichimaru's voice slid across Kira's skin like a caress causing him to shiver.

"Take advantage? Ohhh yes. He did such wicked things to me. Taught me so many, many things," The blond lifted long fingers to his lips, sliding the long digits into his hot waiting mouth. The younger man closed his eyes as he concentrated on sliding his tongue along the slender lengths before pushing his tongue between the them. He could hear his taichou suck in a breath through his teeth. Kira lifted his lashes to look into slitted eyes staring at him. The younger man moaned at the predatory look on his taichou's face. He pulled Ichimaru's fingers free of his lips slowly, almost reluctantly.

Kira curled his taichou's wet fingers in his hand so he could press a kiss to them." He taught me so many games." The blond's lips curled into a sly smile. "You like games don't you?"

Ichimaru swallowed before adjusting his idea of what was going to happen this weekend. He hadn't even known that Izuru was even capable of that sultry, blatantly come fuck me look. This was definitely worth exploring. He shifted on the comforter as more than his interest were stirrered.

The healer placed his taichou's hand on the bed before slipping off the futon. The blond walked over to a pile of large pillows stacked in a corner before grabbing one and walking slowly back to where his taichou lay there watching him. Kira tossed his head so his hair covered one eye before giving Ichimaru the tiniest of smirks.

Kira was fully aware how much his taichou liked looking at him. He might not be the tallest or the most muscular man in the 13 Divisions but he wasn't anything to scoff at either. He wasn't built for power but endurance. He was all long ropey muscles that had been honed by hours of training with sword and flash step. He also possessed a grace of movement expected of anyone born and raised in a noble house no matter how minor that house was. And how taichou loved to watch him move.

The younger man placed the huge pillow on the bed beside the prone form of Ichimaru. The argent hair man gave Kira an inquiring smile. The blond licked his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth. Ichimaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. Kira knelt on the bed beside his lover pulling one of the large pillows to his chest.

The young blond reached with one hand for his superior's shoulder. "Will you please turn over taichou?" Ichimaru gave Kira a considering look but was enjoying the moment too much to make his pet work for his co-operation. With animal grace, Ichimaru changed his position. As the older man moved, Kira slipped the over sized pillow behind him so Ichimaru was propped up in a reclining position. The argent haired man lounged back, arching his back against the pillow, raising one arm over his head, shamelessly displaying himself in his semi-aroused glory.

Blue eyes feasted on moon pale skin, drinking in the sight. Kira raised a hand to his mouth to smother the soft moan of longing that threatened to escape his lips. Gods but was there anyone even half as sensual as this man in front of him. Kira couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss those narrow lips. Hard lips parted so a velvety tongue could dart out to taste an eager mouth. Each savored the slow exploration. With a panting gasp Kira pulled away from Ichimaru's glistening lips. This time it was the vulpine man's turn to smirk as he noted the blond's flushed skin.

With trembling fingers Kira reached for the vial of oil beside the bed pouring a small amount into the cup of his palm. He carried the oil in his palm to slowly tip its contents on to the center of his taichou's chest before trailing the splattering oil down over defined abs to finally slide over hardening flesh nestled among spun silver curls. Kira raised blue eyes to peer at his superior expression. Ichimaru's smirking lips practically dared his pet do his worst.

The blond gave his taichou a small knowing smile as he dipped his warm fingers into the oil slowly sliding over milky white skin. With fingers glowing with kido, he slid healing hands over sculpted abs. He traced the muscles that twitched as he ghosted over them until he hover just below the shallow bowl of Ichimaru's navel. Kira glided his slick thumb back and forth over the pale skin tracing lower and lower until he almost brushed the firming interest of his taichou erection.

Kira gave the swelling organ a longing look before bypassing it all together in favor of an elegantly jutting hip. He was rewarded when he heard a moue of protest from Ichimaru. The young blond glanced up in time to catch the brief pout that graced those usually grinning lips. If Kira hadn't seen that exact same pout every time Ichimaru ran out of dried persimmons, he might have felt the need to give the older man what he obviously wanted. As it was, Kira fought the sudden urge to laugh.

"Did Taichou want something?" Kira tried for something bordering on the edge of innocent inquiry but his amusement colored every word.

Ichimaru exaggerated his pout for dramatic effect before sliding into a clever smirk. With a decent imitation of a certain blond fukutaichou, he spoke one word. "More."

Blue eyes widened, a startled laugh escaped the blond's lips as he stared at his superior. Moments like these were the reasons that Kira would follow this man anywhere. Suddenly he was just so…happy. Like he could light a room with the glow he felt inside him. Gods but he loved his taichou so much.

Continueing the game, Kira dropped his voice trying to sound like Ichimaru, "Greedy Taichou…always wantin' more." The blond slid his hands down the inside of muscular thighs leaving glistening skin in their wake. Glowing fingers slid over knees bent for comfort before slide down honed calves. Clever fingers found and eased knotted muscles before moving to taut ankles.

Kira lifted a foot before gently kneading the muscles, running strong calloused fingers over elegant but sturdy bones. He slid his fingers between the other man's toes causing the man on the bed to twitch. The blond couldn't help the amused smile he tried to hide with his hair, who would have ever thought one of the most disconcerting men in Soul Society was ticklish. Just to test his theory, Kira ran his slick fingers along the arch of the narrow foot in his grasp. Ichimaru made this little noise and twisted against the pillows. The younger man bit his lip to cover his delight when his taichou gave him a warning look from the corner of ruby eyes. The blond quickly moved to the other foot, giving it the same treatment skipping the ticklish parts. No need to antagonize the man.

The blond smiled by way of apology, as he slid his hands up the inside of his taichou's legs. Kira licked his lips as he slid slick fingers over the muscles on either side of Ichimaru's erection. Fingers eased tightened muscles; kido healed damage from over a century of sword play. Finally there was no where he hadn't touched, except one. With a gentle touch, he cupped the twin weights of the silver man's testis, taking them in hand and carefully massaging them. The former healer moved his grip from twin mounds of his taichou's balls to the thickness of his shaft.

Kira slid his other hand down to stroke the sensitive skin between his taichou's testis to his entrance. With two fingers, he applied firm pressure as he stroked up, then down, pausing to circle the small mound beneath the skin. Ichimaru sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hips giving a roll as heat started to build inside him. The blond's erection gave a pulse inside his fondushi as the sight.

"Taichou…it's important to remember to breathe. Try and just breathe through this part….In…Out…" Kira's voice was soft and husky as his hands slid back and forth in time to the words. The vulpine man took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting the pleasure rise inside him. "That's it relax…" Now for the delicate part, Kira tightened his focus.

Few people outside of Fourth Division knew anything about healing kido other than basic field treatment. Even fewer people knew there were purely recreational applications for the life saving skill. After all, every division had their secrets that they weren't willing to tell anyone about. Kira hadn't spent more than a few short years there but he had always been fast on picking up kido techniques.

Kira changed the nature of the healing he was applying the porcelain body under him. Instead of addressing damage, he switched focus to stimulation. His hands slowed as he concentrated on following the nerves and pleasure centers under his fingers. He only heard Ichimaru's hoarse cry of pleasure on the peripherals of his awareness. His fingers pressed harder against the bundle of tissue that was his taichou's prostate and sent a tingle of kido into it. The body under his fingers bucked as pure need raced along nerve endings. Kira raised eyes glazed with concentration up to where Ichimaru was gasping, back arced, against an over-sized pillow.

"Taichou your supposed to breathe…," the former healer's voice sounded oddly detached. The vulpine man moved restless, his hands clenching the pillow under him.

Ichimaru panted trying to gain some control over himself. He gasped a reply, "That's kinda hard righ' now…'long with every thin' else." He sucked in several breathes before giving Kira an appraising look; his normally slitted eyes slightly opened in passion.

Kira licked his lips as he took the thick length of Ichimaru's cock in a firm grip before stroking it from base to head. The kido glow faded from the blond's fingers, his concentration shatter by the look in Ichimaru's eyes. The younger man pumped the thickness in his hand his thumb circling the swollen head smearing the pre-cum across the sensitive skin. Kira and Ichimaru panted in need.

The blond's erection ached to be free of the restraint of the cloth covering it. Kira reluctantly released his prize to tug his fondushi loose. The blond moaned as he slid his oil slicked hand over his own throbbing length. It felt sooo good, but he wanted more. He wanted the man in front of him.

Kira picked up the vial of oil once more to add several drops to his fingers. He reached behind him, parting the cheeks of his ass to run well oiled fingers over his entrance. Kira pushed a finger into himself with a loud moan, preparing himself for what came next. The blond quickly added a second finger to the first, as always impatient for feel of something more inside him.

With only the bare minimum of preparation, Kira crawl up the long pale body under him to straddle Ichimaru's stomach. The vulpine reach up to cup the chin of the man hovering over him, pulling his pet down for a long drugging kiss. Kira whimpered when his taichou ran his tongue across the blond's bottom lip before catching it with his teeth. The younger man pulled away from the kiss trembling with the need to have this man inside him.

Kira raised himself with hard muscled thighs to grasp the engorged length of his taichou's cock He lowered himself so he could feel the thick head as his entrance. He licked his lip in anticipation, he could barely prevent himself pushing himself down on the hardness below him.

"Taichou…will you look at me?" Kira moaned his question as he teased himself with Ichimaru's dripping, aching length.

Ichimaru gave a husky laugh as he tried to hold still. " ' Zuru has ma full attention." The argent haired man ran his long fingers along his pet's trembling thighs trying to pull him more fully against him..

The blond shook his head, resisting eager hands, "That isn't what I meant…please…I want to see you…seeing me…"

Ichimaru frowned for a moment, "I don' understan' what Izuru means." If his pet didn't stop teasing him soon, he was going to end up breaking his promise by rolling the younger man under him.

Kira wondered if he should forget about this one last request, everything else had gone so perfect. He shook his head, taichou had promised anything he wanted. "I want to see your eyes…please…"

Ichimaru went completely still. The blond could almost feel the man thinking under him. Finally the vulpine man's eyes slowly widened till they were completely open. Kira sucked in a breath as he felt the full force of those vermillion eyes staring at him. All the want, all the need, all the danger that made up this man under him completely laid bare for him to see. The silver haired man raked a line along Kira's thighs with the tips of his nails. His voice was a husky promise, "Ma pet will end up paying for that one." Kira trembled at the promise of retribution; Ichimaru could be so inventive when he wanted to be.

The younger man tightened his grip around the cock he was holding before pushing himself down on the thick length. Kira's eyes slid almost shut but he wanted to see those eyes on him as slowly impaled himself with his taichou's body. The familiar intrusion…sooo good. With small rocking thrusts, Kira finally accepted the entire legnth inside him.

Kira's head fell back, his blond hair falling away from his flushed face, as he savored how achingly _full_he felt. Ichimaru sucked in a breath at how hot and tight his 'Zuru felt all around him. The vulpine man ran his hands up the inside of thighs shaking with fine tremors to take Kira's cock in a tight grip. The blond's lips parted for a throaty moan.

"Is 'Zuru gonna sit there all night?" Ichimaru's husky question was accompanied by a pump of his hands around the blond's erection. Kira's whimper at how good it felt caused the argent haired man to roll his hips restlessly.

The younger man flexed lithe thighs ,then pushed back down on the cock stretching him so deliciously. Under the greedy gaze of exposed ruby eyes, Kira rode his taichou. The blond arched his spine leaning back against Ichimaru's thighs. The vulpine man stroked the blond's cock in time to each hip roll, each thrust down on to his hard length. Izuru was so sexy: his creamy skin flushed, his thin lips kiss swollen, blond hair sticking to sweat slicked skin, he was beautiful. Before long the blond's thrusts became harder more erratic, his sobbed each breathe as want blended with desperation.

"Oh Gin…so good…oh Gin…"Kira's voice was raw need as he called his taichou's name. It was the finally push for Ichimaru. The vulpine man wrapped his arms around his pet and rolled him under him. Kira cried out in pleasure as the argent haired man pulled back and thrust hard and deep in to the hot writhing blond. Kira keened at the force of it. "Please…GIN!!" Ichimaru felt the man under him clench all around him as the blond pumped his hot seed between them. The older man clenched his teeth as he quickly followed his pet in to bliss. Both men held each other as their bodies trembled locked together.

The vulpine man held the man in his arms close until his 'Zuru started to relax. Ichimaru pressed a soft kiss to the blond's lips as he stroked damp hair away from blue eyes. A soft smile curved the older mans lips in an expression that few had ever seen. He reluctantly pulled free of the warm body under him to lay beside his pet. His wiry arms pulled Kira close disregarding the mess smeared across both their skin.

If he knew his Izuru at all the younger man's eyes would be fluttering close right about now. As if to prove his point, he heard Kira's sleepy voice whisper against his shoulder, "Happy Valentine's Day Taichou…" A satisfied smile curled his lips as he ran a hand down the warm skin pressed to him, it had been a good day.

The blond pressed a soft kiss to the shoulder he was falling asleep on before continuing in a breathy whisper,"I…love you…" Kira drifted on the edge of sleep feeling bone deep contentment. The blond didn't notice that the man who was holding him had stopped his lazy stroking. The younger man sighed, breathing in the scent of sex on both of them.

Kira was jarred from his light doze by Ichimaru voice. "Why?" The vulpine man spoke the word tersely. Kira pushed himself up on to an elbow to look into ruby colored eyes that for once where clearly visible and glinting with latent anger.

The blond blinked several times in confusion, "Why…what?"

Ichimaru narrowed his eyes dangerously and Kira felt his heart squeeze in alarm. Taichou looked at other people like that, never him. Understanding came to the younger man when he heard the silver haired man bit out, "Izuru said he loved me and I wanna no why."

"Oh…"Kira bit his lip. He hadn't meant to tell him that. The blond decide this would be easier to explain if he didn't have to watch taichou be angry about it. With a tired sigh he laid back down, deliberately snuggling back on to a bony shoulder. The vulpine man growled his annoyance at his pet's stalling tactics.

"I suppose it is for everything you do for me…everything you give me," Kira's voice was soft in the hushed started to pull away from Kira but the blond put a hand on the pale chest over the thud of older man's heart.

"Did you know you are the only one who ever touches me?" The younger man continued, willing his taichou to listen to him. "No one ever just touches me…no holding hands…no hugs…no anything except you."

Kira struggled to give his feelings words. He had never been the most articulate of men. "I need that. Everyone asks me why I put up with you being so close all the time…always touching me. I tell them…oh that is just taichou's way…but I love it. I felt like a plant finally being given enough water to thrive on."

The blond took a breath. When he continued, his words were stained with shame, "You let me cry…" Kira covered his eyes with a hand; his cheeks darkening with embarrassment. "Ever since I was little I have been told, 'Shinigami don't cry I-Izuru'." Kira's voice broke on the last word. Ichimaru tightened his arms around his pet. The blond's voice trembled when he spoke, "But I can't be that strong all the time. You let me be weak sometimes…thank you for that…"

Ichimaru wanted to shake his head and tell the man in his arms he was wrong. His Izuru wasn't weak. He always completed his missions and was considered to a valued subordinate. The vulpine man had been told on numerous occasions that he didn't deserve a man that hard working and devoted. And if 'Zuru needed to cry when he was alone or needed someone to hold him after everything was over, well Ichimaru had never considered it a hardship to hold the younger man. The silver haired man knew telling blond wouldn't do any good.

Kira pressed his cheek agaisnt Ichimaru's shoulder, sqeezing his eyes shut. "With out you I would never have come to know Wabisuke." The blond could feel the older man's surprised. He had talked to his zanpakutō about this and his sword was in agreement but Kira found it difficult to explain.

"The place where Wabisuke dwells…it is a dark place. It is a place of such terrible thick darkness and sooo heavy…I was terrified of it and this violent thing that lived there…" Kira's voice trailed off as he remembered the horror of falling asleep and finding himself in pitch blackness with a Voice screaming at him, the being that felt like it would crush his very bones with even the lightest of touches.

The argent haired man was silent as he listened. He felt…honored. It was beyond rare for a shinigami to talk about their relationship with their zanpakutō, even rarer for a shinigami to speak of the inner world where their zanpakutō resided. He lightly stroked the blond to show he was listening.

"And then came you…and you changed everything." Kira still didn't understand how or why things had started to change between he and his zanpakutō but Wabisuke had said this man was responsible. The blond did know the first time he had finally been able to see Wabisuke and his world clearly. "You blindfolded me…" Ichimaru remembered. It was the only time Kira had even come close to panicking on him.

"You put me in the dark and you stayed with me there." The younger man shivered as the memory came back to him. "You hurt me…then loved me…and after that the dark wasn't so terrifying anymore." Kira took a deep breath. " Wabisuke lives in a dark place…it's _my_ darkness. I couldn't accept that until you."

The blond turned to look up at Ichimaru. The older man's eyes were closed and his lips were curved in a soft smile as he lightly stroked his pet. The blond lips formed a small smile and he settled against the older man's shoulder. "Did you know he likes you? He thinks your too easy on me." Kira shook his head causing his taichou to give him a squeeze in protest. "But he thinks with incentive you will improve."

The younger man stared at the ceiling as thoughts chased each other in his head. A tear slid down his cheek as he wonder aloud, "Why is that everyone I can't live with out wants to see me hurt? What does that say about me?" Ichimaru pulled his blond armful across his chest. Kira pressed his cheek to porcelain skin. The older man could feel hot tears scald his skin.

Ichimaru's voice was rough as he stroked the back of the slender man in his arms, "Wha' it says is an angel had ta fall ta love this kitsune." The vulpine man pressed a kiss into blond locks. The older man was at a loss. The only person before this who expected him to act like a regular person was Rangiku. His heart did that painful squeezy thing it did when Kira was crying. It always confused him that sometimes he craved those tears and other times he couldn't bear to see them.

The vulpine man's voice took on a playful tone, "'Sides," Ichimaru took a finger to lift the blond's chin so those blue eyes were looking at him. "Ya make the cutest lil noises in the back of yar throat." The argent haired man gave the blond a lascivious leer. Kira's eyes widened and his tear stained cheeks started to turn pink. "An that's another thing, ya sah sexy when ya are whimperin' and twistin' about. 'Least that's why I likes ta see ya hurtin'. Hope that ain't Wabisuke reason. Hate ta have ta be jealous of yar zanpakutō."

Kira's mouth fell open in shook. He couldn't believe what taichou was saying. Then he heard Ichimaru continue in playful speculation, "I jus' though' of somethin'... If we are sparring does that make it a threesome? Or since I am usin' Shinso does that make it an orgy?" Kira covered his face with his hand as he turned a fiery red. Where did the older man come up with these ideas?! When it looked as if Ichimaru was going to continue Kira quickly shifted his hand from covering his face to covering the silver haired man's mouth.

Ichimaru's lips curled into a satisfied smile. He had managed to distract his Izuru from his brooding. He flicked his tongue across Kira's palms. The blond's eyes widened at the slick feel of the tongue on his skin before sliding to half mast. Some things always distracted 'Zuru.

The vulpine man pulled Kira's hand away from his mouth, then pressed a kiss to the pulse beating just below the skin before putting the younger man's palm over his heart.

"'Zuru should get some sleep…'cause tomorrow belongs ta me. He is gonna need his rest." Ichimaru press one more kiss to the top of his pet head as he felt the younger man settle in his arms again. As Kira quickly drifted off to sleep, Ichimaru stared at the ceiling thinking about what he had learned this evening. When his own eyes closed in sleep a smile of true happiness curved his lips.


	3. A Promise Kept

A/N- The first two poems read by Kira are by the Empress Iwo no Hime who died in 347.

The third poem read was by the poet Ono no Komachi ca 850.

**For Everything You Do For Me**

**Chapter 3**

**A Promise Kept**

Ichimaru woke up in an unfamiliar bed to the sound of Izuru, singing to himself, in the kitchen. He could hear the metallic clink of cooking pans knocking slightly together blending with one of Rangiku's favorite drinking ditties. The Ichimaru ran a hand through his hair, a smile curving his lips. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to wake up

The tall lanky man pushed the light blanket off of him before getting up. Sometime in the middle of the night his pet had gotten cold and had pulled the cover over both of them. Ichimaru stretched languidly; he hadn't felt this good in decades.

The vulpine man ignored the robe laid out for his use at the foot of the futon to go in search of the bathing facilities. He easily found the room just off the bedroom. Further investigation showed that 'Zuru left a bath covered and waiting for him. His pet could be so thoughtful. After a thorough scrubbing, ridding himself of all the dried sweat and evidence of last night's delightful activities, he slipped in to the bath for a soak in the warm water. The lithe man closed his eyes as all the possibilities for the day lazily wandered through his mind.

Ichimaru opened his eyes just a crack when he felt the approach of a familiar reiatsu. Izuru knocked on the door frame to announce his presence before leaning against the door. The vulpine man hummed his delight at just how pretty his pet was this morning.

The blond had obviously already enjoyed a bath earlier today but hadn't styled his hair yet. The golden locks seemed to float around 'Zuru's angular features giving him a softer, younger appearance. The older man smiled at the blue yukata the blond was wearing; the fabric made the younger man's eyes even more blue. Izuru looked positively delicious.

Kira gave his taichou a shy smile. While the two men had been together for years, they seldom spent mornings together. On the rare occasion Ichimaru spent the night at Kira's quarters, his superior usually departed before Kira had a chance to open his eyes.

"Good morning taichou." The younger man called a tentative greeting, "Breakfast is ready." Kira's brow furrowed to its usual pensive expression. "If you aren't finished in here I could—"

The blond was interrupted by the silver haired man,"Nah, I was jus' gettin' out anyways." Ichimaru stepped out of the bath, water slid down his hard pale body. The older man stood there unashamed, he leered knowingly as Kira started to blush and fiddle with the obi closing his robe.

"Is Izuru gonna han' me a towel or does he wanna dry me off himself?" The argent haired man smirked as Kira gave a little start before grabbing a waiting towel. The younger man clutched the thick towel to his chest, his blue eyes sliding over all that beautiful, wet, glistening skin. Ichimaru grinned to himself; his pet was so fun to tease.

The vulpine man held a hand out for the towel but instead of handing the cloth to his taichou, Kira took a step forward to run the towel along an out stretched arm. A purring hum escaped the older man as the blond slowly ran the towel and his hands from Ichimaru's arms down his back. Kira knelt at his taichou's feet before slowly drying the tall man's legs.

The blond raised his eyes from Ichimaru's feet to gaze up the length of older man's porcelain body. Kira licked his lips as his blue eyes seemed to come to a halt on the older man's cock. The blond clenched the towel in his hand covering his lap. Ichimaru reached down to thread his fingers through feather soft hair. The older man playfully rolled his hip at the younger man causing Kira to sigh.

"Is 'Zuru hungry?", Ichimaru's soft husky voice called to the blond. Kira slowly nodded his head under the older man's hands. The younger man trembled slightly under those large hands; taichou's cock was so close he could almost brush it with lips. If he just moved a breath closer…

"'Den he oughta gets us somethin' ta eat," Ichimaru never got tired of the way Izuru would blink his eyes in confusion. The vulpine man grinned down at the blond at his feet, stroking a thumb down his cheek. "Di'nt ma pet say somethin' 'bout breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Kira looked up, confusion creasing his brow, wondering why they were talking right now.

"Izuru said dat he had made me somethin' for breakfast…or was he jus' teasin' me?" Ichimaru's voice lilted with amusement. By the end of the day, Izuru was going to be begging him to take him…it may not even take that long. He was going to tease his lil' blond into a quivering mass of need. It was going to have so much fun.

The vulpine man tugged on the blond's hair until Kira reluctantly stood. Ichimaru lowered his head to almost brush his lips against the shorter man's. Before their lips could touch he tilted his head to breathe in the blond's scent. Kira shivered completely entranced. Ichimaru angled his head to blow in his subordinate's ear. The younger man started to put his arms around the silver haired man only to have his hands restrained by steely fingers circling his wrists.

"None oh that, pet. 'Zuru promise' me ah meal an' I ain't gonna settle for a snack," the vulpine man whispered into Kira's ear. The blond closed his eyes and put his head on taichou's chest in resignation. The younger man sighed as he set aside any idea of a bit of pre-breakfast loving. Ichimaru lifted one of Kira's wrists to his lips to press a kiss to the blond's pulse.

The younger man pulled away from his taichou's chest, ready to lead the taller man to where breakfast was waiting. Ichimaru let his pet go…for now. The two men walked into the bedroom. Kira picked up the scarlet yukata that belonged to his taichou, holding it out to the older man. Ichimaru took the robe, slipping it over him with a swirl of fabric. The older man snatched the white obi draped across the back of a chair left over from his uniform securing the garment closed.

Kira made a move to continue to the kitchen, where breakfast was starting to cool. The silken purr of Ichimaru's voice stopped him, "I think Izuru is forgettin' somethin'."

The blond turned to give his taichou a questioning frown, "Taichou?" The argent haired man's lips spread into an evil grin that caused Kira to swallow hard. That smile never boded well for him; he shivered as a thrill of anticipation went through him. Ichimaru sauntered over to Kira to tug on the blond's obi.

"Did ma pet forget ma promise ta him?" The vulpine man grinned in playful delight as he pulled the knot loose letting the strip of cloth fall to the floor. What made it even better was the confused, hopeful look 'Zuru was giving him.

Kira's voice was a little breathless as he asked, "Promised me, taichou?" The blond didn't remember any promise his superior had given him recently other than the promise of a night in exchange for two days. Since Ichimaru always kept his promises, he rarely gave them to anyone. If he implied something and you choose to believe it, well that wasn't really his problem.

"Tche, Izuru should pays more attention whens I am talkin' ta him," Ichimaru hummed in delight as he slid his hands up Kira's chest pausing to stroke the pads of the younger man's nipples. The blond tried to think through the pleasure. He knew this game; taichou was going to get him all hot, hard and aching and then want to do something completely different. The older man pushed the dark blue cloth off Kira's shoulders before bending his head to kiss the side of blond's throat before sucking hard on the delicate skin. The younger man arched his neck to give the older man more room to play with, his blue eyes sliding to half closed as he felt taichou's plan working.

"Is Izuru payin' attention now?" Ichimaru whispered his question laced with amusement into the blond's ear. The younger man, wearing only his fondushi, looked so adorably confused; Ichimaru just had to kiss him. He covered the slightly parted lips, invading the blond's mouth with a thrust of his tongue to linger for a leisurely taste. Kira moaned softly and pressed himself against the older man, leaving his hands by his side, fingers clenching with rising desire.

Ichimaru traced a fingernail along the twisted cloth stretched over the younger man's hip. "I knews I told ma pet I was gonna have him naked all weekend…" The vulpine man licked at Kira's lips before trailing kisses along his blond's jaw between whispered words," An' yet he seems ta be wearin' sa many clothes…"

Kira trembled under the heat of the older man's lips. Ichimaru's soft spoken words seemed to drift past him in elusive meaning. Finally a few of the words clicked together for the petit man. Blue eyes changed from deepening need to awakening alarm. Kira took a halting half-step away from his taichou, his hands clutching protectively at the fabric.

"Taichou can't be serious?!" Kira's voice ended on a squeak at the idea of being that…exposed. The blond's passion flushed skin darkened to a full bodied blush. He vaguely remembered his superior teasing him with the idea…but he didn't think Ichimaru would actually expect him to…

"'Zuru said I could 'ave _anythin'_I wants," the older man trailed a finger down a blush stained chest. "An' then he said he wanted ta feel me watchin' him." A playfully cruel smile curled Ichimaru lips as he let his subordinate catch a glimpse of ruby eyes. His pet had wanted to look at his eyes last night, well today the older man wanted to look at all of his lil' blond. It was only fair after all. "Sah I am gonna watch e'ery last bit of him."

The younger man swallowed hard, his fingers tugging on the fabric of his fondushi as he thought furiously. He had promised him anything…and then asked to see taichou's eyes…he supposed this was a small price to pay for last night. Kira forced his fingers free of the cloth. A fine tremble ran through him. He didn't know why this made him so nervous. Ichimaru had seen him without clothes countless times, but somehow this was different.

Kira bit his lip then nodded to his taichou. The blond couldn't look at Ichimaru, he so embarrassed; his soft spoken, "If that is what taichou wants…" Kira stood in place trembling, barely able to breathe as he waited for the older man to strip him of the last of his covering. After several moments with Ichimaru making no effort to reach towards him, Kira was forced to raise fiery cheeks to look at his superior.

Ichimaru had his head tilted regarding his pet with sadistic glee. "Did 'Zuru forget how ta takes it off?" The older man made a great show of smoothing the scarlet fabric across his chest before giving Izuru an evil smirk. "Ma pet is such a bright boy I am sure he can figures it outs all bys himself."

The blond's lip trembled at Ichimaru's words. Taichou wanted him to do this himself?! Kira waited a moment hoping the taller man would take pity on him but that hope died as that self satisfied smile spread to that devil's grin that meant Ichimaru was completely enjoying himself. The younger man's fingers shook as he slowly pulled the fabric loose, unwinding the covering. Even as embarrassment almost brought him to tears, the feeling was chased by an elicit thrill. Finally, Kira let the fabric fall messily to his feet.

Kira stood there unsure of himself, staring at the floor; he had never done anything like this before. In the past, after a bit too much sake, he had performed a slightly drunken strip-tease for a very amused Ichimaru. That had been about enticing a lover to his bed and the sake had prevented any attack of nerves. He wasn't sure he knew how to have breakfast with his taichou without anything on.

Just when Kira was just about to snatch up his robe from where Ichimaru had negligently tossed it, he was stopped by long fingers gently cupping his chin. The older man knew how hard this was for his blond; Izuru was an intensely private man. Seeing the smaller man so gloriously nude and trembling with vulnerability was one of the most beautiful things Ichimaru had ever seen. The silver haired man couldn't stop himself from giving a little positive reinforcement.

"'Zuru has nothin' ta be ashamed ah…he is so verra pretty," Ichimaru tilted Kira chin so the blond was looking at him. The taller man slowly lowered his head to press a soft gentle kiss to the younger man's lips in appreciation for the trust Kira had given him. When Ichimaru lifted his head, he was given a small tentative smile from his pet.

The vulpine man returned the smile with a grin, before adding; "Now I thinks I am ready for somethin' ta eats." Ichimaru took a step back away from Kira waiting for the nude man to lead the way.

Breakfast further disconcerted the blond. When Kira showed his taichou to the table where the simple meal was waiting for them, Ichimaru had seated himself with his usual casual grace. The older man then immediately pulled his pet down into his lap. Kira stumbled with a small squawk of alarm at the unexpected action. The argent haired man wrapped his arms around his pet before snuggling his chin against the blond's shoulder.

Ichimaru took up a set of chopsticks, using them to pick up a tempting morsel from a lightly steaming bowl. The taller man's voice sounded in Kira's ear, "Now opens wide 'Zuru." The younger man drew back from the food that was almost pressed to his lips. "Ah, I though' ma pet said he was hungry." Ichimaru lifted the bite to his own lips to take a nibble. "Mmmm an' he made somethin' tasty too."

The petit man tried to move off his taichou's lap, wondering if it was possible for a man to die from embarrassment. "Taichou…you don't need to do this," the Kira's voice shook. The silver haired man tightened his grip around the blond putting a stop the younger man's movements.

"I knows dat…" Ichimaru picked up another bite then brought it to the blond's lips. "But what kinda man woulds I be if I di'nt takes care of ma pet? An' I wanna make sure all of his needs are takin' care of… "The argent haired man wiggled the morsel in front of his pet. Kira hesitated before parting his lips to take the bite. The blond swallowed quickly when he felt his taichou give a satisfied purr in his ear. "Ma 'Zuru is such a good boy."

Kira relaxed into the arms wrapped around him, letting Ichimaru feed both of them. In between nibbles of breakfast, the older man treated his blond armful to bites along his neck and slow sweet kisses. By the time the meal was over, Kira was ready for more than something to eat. The younger man shifted on his taichou's lap, rubbing against the evidence of Ichimaru's rising interest. When the older man set the chopsticks down, Kira moved to face the taller man but Ichimaru stopped him.

"Greedy lil 'Zuru," the hot words were more felt against Kira skin then heard. The vulpine man ran his hands over the restless naked man in his arms. The blond pressed his head back to rest on his taichou's shoulder, a soft moan escaping his lips. Ichimaru bit the supple neck under his lips just above the racing pulse; he loved the way Izuru pressed back against him in helpless need. As good as his pet felt in his arms, it wasn't time to conclude this particular game just yet. "Ya don' have dessert righ' afta breakfast."

Kira went still on his taichou's lap, squeezing his eyes shut in denial. Taichou was doing it again. The blond whimpered in denied need. Kira considering protesting but he knew it wouldn't do any good. If Ichimaru was set on drawing this out then, that was that; nothing Kira could do was going to change that.

The vulpine man tightened his arms around the younger man, rocking his slightly in his arms. Ichimaru crooned softly to his Izuru, waiting for the blond to relax in his arms. Eventually the petit man's breathing slowed and he lay calm in his taichou's lap.

Ichimaru pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kira's throat then whispered, "Dat's a good boy…I broughts a present for ma pet." The silver haired man tightened his arms in an ungentle hug before pushing lightly at the man in his arms. "If 'Zuru will gets up I will go get it for him."

Kira sighed before shifting off Ichimaru silk covered legs. The blond blinked a few times at the feel of the flooring against his warm skin. A blush stained his skin a light pink at the reminder of his nakedness, somehow when he was in his taichou's arms he had forgotten.

Ichimaru gave Kira an indulgent smile before standing with one fluid movement. Izuru was so cute when he got all bashful and oh so sexy when he forget to be. The taller man ran his hand through golden locks to cup the blond's cheek stroking his jaw with his fingertips. Kira tilted his head to press himself into the cool palm. Kira looked up to catch the soft smile gracing those agile lips. The younger man reached up to catch Ichimaru's hand bringing it to his lips. Kira pressed a kiss in the center of his taichou's palm before closing Ichimaru's fingers around the caress. The vulpine man's smile faltered for less than a heartbeat; his hand tightened around the kiss he holds in his fist.

The argent haired man turned with a slight flaring of his yukata to walk to return to the bedroom. Kira shifted again on the floor wondering what his taichou could have gotten him. He hoped it wasn't dried persimmons again. The blond sighed; it probably was.

Kira wasn't left to wonder long. Ichimaru returned quickly with a slender book in one hand with a decorative store bag folded under it and an over-sized pillow gripped by the edge in the other. The older man carelessly dropped the pillow to the floor before seating himself in front of it. He leaned back against the pillow propping himself into a semi-reclined position. Ichimaru smiled wickedly over at Kira.

"Don't Izuru wanna finds out whats his present is?" Ichimaru's voice lilted over to the younger man. The older man crooked a finger in a beckoning motion. "Come ta taichou lil 'Zuru…" Kira licked his lips a fiery blush lighting his cheeks as heat shot through him. The blond crawled the short distance between him and Ichimaru. The vulpine man spread his legs and opened his arms to make room for his pet. Kira hesitated before snuggling against his superior's chest. Ichimaru shifted the younger man in his arms until the blond's head was resting on his shoulder.

"I knows I oughta be givin' Izuru this tomorrow." A slender book along with its bag from the store was presented to Kira. The blond reached for the book, sliding a wondering finger over the beautiful cover.

"It isn't persimmons…" Kira whispered in reverent awe as he opened the book. It was a volume of poetry.

Ichimaru's amusement was evident as he hugged the man closer to him, "I can un'erstan' why ma pet would be dis'pointed but I thoughts he migh' likes this better." The taller man watched his pet turning the pages, a warm feeling filling his chest. The argent man hummed his contentment as he rubbed his chin against the top of Izuru's head. "I knows 'Zuru likes Hiaku but I founds dis and I thought he migh' likes it."

"Taichou you didn't need to do this…it is beautiful," Kira couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him anything this perfect for him.

"It's a poor guest who comes empty han'ed." Ichimaru ran his hands over Kira's warm skin as he pressed a kiss to the blond's throat. "'Sides I thoughts Izuru might reads ta me."

Kira tried to ignore the cool trailings of caressing fingers and that oh so talented mouth. The blond leafed through the book of tanka poetry before pausing to read to the man sliding his hands along Kira's thighs. The younger man's voice was slightly husky as he read the verse:

No! I would not live,

Longing for you.

Rather, high on the mountain

A rock for my pillow

I prefer to die

The blond's eyes slid shut when he felt strong hands wrap firmly around his cock stroking the hardening length. His hips rolled restlessly when he felt a sharp bite at the base of his throat close to his shoulder. Kira's revelry in debauchery was interrupted by a smoky voice in his ear," I thoughts Izuru was gonna reads ta me?"

Passion fogged blue eyes slowly opened. Kira licked his lips before he continued to read haltingly:

Just as I am

I shall wait for my lord

Till on my black hair,

Trailing unconfined

The frost shall fall.

Ichimaru lifted his head from the creamy column of Kira's throat to voice a complaint," Don' they gots any happy poems in there? Maybe I shoulda gots another book…" The older man tightened his grip around the blond's cock stroking up and down. The petit man arched back against his taichou, moaning helplessly.

"Oh gods, please taichou…" Kira's voice was a breathy plea for more. Ichimaru's usual hum of delight turned into a throaty growl of approval, so the begging had started already

"I wanna hears a happy poem 'Zuru…," the silver haired man moved under his subordinate, letting the younger man feel the bulge of Ichimaru's erection under the thin layer of the yukata. "'Afore I lose da mood."

The blond leafed feverishly through the slim volume before finding an appropriate poem. Kira's voice was filled with need as he read each line with a husky whisper:

When I can not meet him

On a moonless night

Passion rises with in me;

A flame running through my breast

Sets my heart on fire

"Is that how ma pet feels? When I ain't with him?" Ichimaru breathed his question into Kira's ear. "Does ma Izuru wants me when I am aways from him?" The blond shivered as his taichou nibbled on his ear.

"I will always want you, taichou." Kira panted his reply, his fingers clenching around the book clasped in his hands. Ichimaru released his hold on the blond's aching erection to reach for the book. With a flick of the wrist the slim volume flipped closed to be set it aside for later. The petit man sighed in relief; maybe now taichou will focus on what he had started.

Ichimaru slid the blond out of his arms to press him against the large pillow. Kira immediately wrapped his arms around the taller man to pull close for a kiss. Lips met and parted. Slick tongues slid across each other to taste and caress. Moans mingled as bodies pressed together. The blond was panting under his taichou by the time Ichimaru lifted his head.

"When 'Zuru is all alone an' he feels his passion risin'," The argent haired man dipped his head down to lick a bead of sweat from the hollow at the base of Kira's throat. "Does he touch himself an' thinks of me?"

The blond turned as scarlet as Ichimaru's yukata at the question. "Taichou! That's!...that's…" Kira looked anywhere but at the man hovering over him. The vulpine man put a finger under the younger man's chin to tilt the flushed features to look at him. Kira trembled under that unseen gaze. The blond whispered in embarrassment, "Taichou that is _private_."

Ichimaru gave his subordinate an evil smirk that made Kira's toes curl. The older man pulled Kira's arms from around him to clasp both of the blond's wrists. He moved the younger man's hands to put them on Kira hardened length.

"Ma pets should knows by now he don' have anythin' private from me." Ichimaru leaned forward to trace the line of Izuru's trembling mouth with his tongue. The vulpine man tightened the blond's hands around Kira's aching cock. Ichimaru spoke in a husky low voice against 'Zuru's lips, "I wants to see him touch himself…" The argent haired man moved both sets of hands along the dripping length. "I wants to hear him tells about what he thinks 'bout when he is all alone in his cold bed needin' his taichou…"

Kira writhed under the hot whispered words. The combination of the feel of both Ichimaru and his hands on his cock and the images going through his head almost pushed the blond over the edge. A hand tightened roughly around the younger man's meaty organ, more pain then pleasure. Kira's head arched back into the pillow a hoarse moan escaped from his throat.

"Doncha dare pet…none of dat…ya don' have permission jus' yet." The taller man crooned his reminder into the blond's ear. "Now tell me wha' dirty lil thoughts are runnin' round in ma greedy lil 'Zuru's head." Ichimaru released his hold on the petit man to move to lean against the far wall. From here he couldn't touch the younger man but he could see every sweat slicked inch of he.

Kira panted, trying to think. There was no way to get out of this…he wasn't even sure he _wanted_out of this. His hands tightened to just the right pressure around himself before sliding from the base of his cock to the swollen purple head, his thumb stroking over the slit spreading the pre-cum over the skin. A low moan filled the room. Gods but it felt so good.

"Izuru is such a good boy…" Taichou's voice sounded so dark and husky like it did when he was sliding so deep and hard inside him. Kira's eyes almost slid shut as the pleasure built inside him and need clawed at him. "Now tell me…"

"You…I think of you," the blond almost didn't recognize his own voice when he finally spoke.

"An' what am I doin' ta my boy?" Ichimaru's voice was a hot carnal whisper causing Kira the move restlessly. The older man licked his lips at the wanton display. The taller man wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the game in play; he slid his own hands around himself, mirroring the actions of his pet.

"You…you have me pressed face first up against your office wall…" Kira panted the words as he slide pre-cum covered fingers down from his cock down to his entrance. The blond watched his taichou through veiled eyes as he pushed a finger into himself. "Oh taichou…it feels so good."

"Does ya like tha' pet?" The vulpine man's question was answered by an awkward thrusting action. "Sah ma pet wants ta be takin' 'gainst ma wall." Ichimaru moaned; he could picture the scene easily enough. "An' then what happens ta lil 'Zuru?"

The blond pushed a second finger inside himself as his other hand pumped his erection. He wanted…he needed…more, so much more. He wanted the man watching him with hot eyes that he could _feel_on his skin even if he couldn't see them. "You come into me so hard…take me so rough." The younger man pushed his fingers in and out of himself in a poor imitation for the cock that Kira could watch taichou stroking. Kira panted as he played with the edge of his control. The blond lifted need scorched eyes to whisper his confession, "And I am begging you…I don't even know if it is for you to stop…or if it's for more…"

Ichimaru was leaning over his pet, covering his mouth in an open mouth carnal kiss before the last word had faded. The older man lifted his head, "Always more for ma 'Zuru." He ran his hands down the blond's sweat slicked body in pure greed. The older man pulled Izuru's hands away from himself. Kira reached for the obi holding his superior's yukata closed, a few pulls and the length of fabric was quickly discarded. The argent haired man grabbed his pet's wrist in a bruising grip before the younger man could reach for all the lovely pale skin that was now exposed.

Ichimaru pulled the petit man off the pillow before turning the slim body in his arms so Kira's back was to him. "Dis how ma pet wants me ta use him?" The taller man moved the blond so his thick length slid between the firm muscles of his subordinate's ass.

Kira trembled as fantasy and the here and now blended together. "Oh gods please taichou…PLEASE!" He needed to feel his taichou inside him. He wanted those ungentle hands wrapped around him. He pressed back trying to entice Ichimaru to give him more. The blond suddenly found his cheek pressed to the floor.

"None of dat…I ain't heard near enough beggin' yet," Ichimaru tangled his hand in the sweat darkened blond hair pressing the blond firmly to the floor. The vulpine man's dark promise caused Kira to moan, "I am gonna hear 'Zuru screamin' and beggin' 'fore I takes him." The silver haired man trailed a finger along the younger mans spine.

Ichimaru looked down at his pet and stifled a moan of his own. The younger man was now kneeling with his cheek press the floor; the blond had not moved from the position that his taichou had put him in. The full submission implied by the pose was making it so hard not to just take what was clearly his.

Kira's voice trembled with need when he spoke, "Please taichou…I want you so bad…taichou, it hurts, I need you so much." The blond took a deep breath to steady himself, his pride aching almost as much as his body was. The slender subordinate arched his back to try and entice the older man.

"I wanna hear ma pet beg me ta fuck him…"Ichimaru's voice was pure dark sex as he whispered his command to Kira. The blond closed his eyes and whimpered in protest. The vulpine man knew how much his lil armful hated the word.

Ichimaru trailed his tongue down the small of Kira back to place a bite on the blond's ass. "Now say it pet…"

"PLEASE TAICHOU!" Kira wasn't even sure himself if his plea was for more or to not say what his superior wanted him to say. The older man pulled the cheeks of the blond's ass apart to expose his entrance. Ichimaru blew across the tight ring of muscle. Kira whimper, squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers clenching in need.

"When I hears him say it," the vulpine mean leaned forward to run his tongue across the ultra sensitive skin. "I am gonna fuck him sa hard he is gonna walks with a limp for a week"

Kira couldn't take anymore of taichou's teasing. His voice shook with desperation, "Please taichou, please, I need you! PLEASEPLEasepleaseplease…." The blond's pleas were met with sharp bite that caused him to cry out.

"You beg sa pretty but I tolds 'Zuru what he gotsta say." The older man licked the teeth marks marring the flushed ivory skin. "An' I am getting' tired of waitin'."

"Oh gods please…please fuck me; please I want to feel you inside me." Kira moaned the words out. The pleasure wracking his body it bordered on pain. He wanted, needed release. The blond's moan turned to a full body scream as his taichou kept his word. Ichimaru thrust into his pet in one hard thrust without any warning. Both men took deep breathes as the blond clenched all around the hard length imbedded inside him.

"Oh Gin...its hurts so good." Kira's words tore away what small amount of control Ichimaru had managed to cling to. The silver haired man roughly grabbed hold of his subordinate's narrow hips with bruising force. The vulpine man pulled back only to thrust hard into the slender body under him. Kira made this staccato squeaky noise he made when his taichou hit everything just right. Ichimaru grinned to himself as he thrust hard and fast into the blond. His pet always let him know when he was doing a good job.

"Gin, oh Gin, please I can't…I need…pleaseeee," Kira begged for release. If taichou didn't let him come soon, he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He turned his head to press his forehead to the floor as his whole body rocked with each of Ichimaru's thrusts.

"'Zuru is such a good boy," the older man gasped with each snap of the hips. "Come for me, pet." The silver haired man's head fell back on his shoulder when he felt the body under him squeeze him so _tight_. The sound of Izuru's strangled moan was one of the most delicious things Ichimaru had ever heard. A few hard deep thrust had the vulpine man clenching his teeth as he came inside his pet.

When the older man came back to himself, he wrapped his arms around Kira. The blond had his head pressed to the floor still shuddering with after shocks. Ichimaru pressed a kiss between the blond's shoulder blades. The taller man tightened his arms around his lil armful before pressing his forehead to the back of Izuru's neck. He whispered one word against the sweat slick skin, "Mine."

Kira pressed himself back against the chest of his taichou. He had never wanted to be anything else.


	4. The Games We Play

A/N- Thank you all for sticking with me through the Valentine's Day Saga that went on and on. I wasn't sure I had fulfilled my promise in the summary of 'kink's of all sorts' so be warned I threw in few extra. Please enjoy and if you do leave a review :) They give me a reason to keep writing.

**For Everything You Do For Me**

**Chapter 4**

**The Games We Play**

Kira woke up slowly, drifting gently up from the dark embrace of sleep. He stretched like a contented cat under the covers, reluctant to give up the warmth of the blankets just yet. The blond turned on his side to discover that his taichou had already quit their bed. Kira sighed philosophically; it was a rare occurrence that he ever managed to wake before Ichimaru. The petit man rolled onto his back, snuggling deeper into the soft mattress. He felt deliciously achy. He gave the ceiling a small very satisfied smile; he didn't know if he was going to walk with a limp after yesterday but if he didn't it wasn't through any lack of effort on taichou's part.

The slender fukutaichou decided he probably ought to get out of bed and find out what Ichimaru was doing. There was only so much mischief his superior could get into at the small house but Kira was certain taichou would be able to find something. With a soft sigh, he rolled out of bed to greet the day.

The petit man looked around the bedroom he was sharing with Ichimaru with a grimace of distaste. The extra blanket he had tugged over the two of them in the middle of the night had been shoved off the bed in a rumpled heap. Obis and discarded yukatas littered the floor. The wadded up fabric of Kira's fondushi was still laying in a forgotten mess by the bed. One weekend and he was already acquiring Ichimaru's bad habits.

Kira walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pale pink yukata with a blue butterfly pattern stitched on to the fabric. The blond sighed as the soft fabric settled over his thin shoulders. He pulled a neatly folded white obi from his stack of clean uniforms to wrap it securely around his waist. As much as he had enjoyed yesterday, he was very happy to be wearing clothes again. The blond decided that there wasn't much point in putting on a fondushi until after he returned to the city. For some reason, Ichimaru had taken a dislike to the innocuous strip of cloth.

Now that he was once again dressed, Kira set about straightening the room. He gathered all of the discarded clothes setting them aside to be laundered. The blond would give Ichimaru his things once they returned to Seireitei. A few deft pulls had the sheets removed from the bed and set in the growing laundry pile. Kira was just smoothing the blankets on the bed after putting fresh sheets on when he felt Ichimaru return to the room.

"Izuru is always such a hard workeh." The tall lanky man lounged against the doorway as he watched his pet bent over the bed. Ichimaru had heard the younger man moving around and come to investigate. An amused grin curled his lips as he watched the blond bustle around the room. It constantly entertained him the way 'Zuru was so precise in his housekeeping. His smile broadened when his eyes were drawn to the sight of pale pink fabric sliding like a caress over the younger man's firm ass. Ichimaru tilted his head to better appreciate the view and to give himself a chance to decide what he wanted to do about this development.

Kira smiled over his shoulder at his taichou. A sweet smile curved the blond's thin lips and a blush stole across his cheeks as he remembered yesterday's activities. After poetry reading and a small nap to recuperate, Kira had spent the remainder of the day in his taichou's arms. The only time the two men had been apart was when the petit man had made the evening meal for the both of them. Dinner had been served in a manner similar to breakfast but the blond had been relieved to discover dessert was expected to be enjoyed directly after the meal was over. It was recalling what taichou had called "Bath Time" that caused Kira's cheeks to turn a fiery pink.

The younger man quickly straightened from his bending position to stand before the argent haired man. Kira smiled as he took in the mint yukata tied with a dark green obi; Ichimaru looked like the promise of spring with a kiss of frost. There was just something about the vulpine man that always made Kira think of kisses. The slender blond walked over to the taller man sliding his hands over the soft cloth covering the hard muscles of his superior's chest. Kira leaned up to brush his lips against Ichimaru's in soft welcome

"Good morning, taichou." Kira sighed when he felt Ichimaru wrap his arms around him and pulled him closer. The blond closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the other man's chest inhaling the crisp scent that was Gin.

Ichimaru rubbed his cheek against the fluffy blond locks of Kira's hair before speaking, "Is Izuru leavin' for Seireitei soon?" The question was asked in a mildly curious tone that sent up all sorts of warning flags in Kira's mind. The petit man pulled away from Ichimaru to give him a suspicious look.

"Nooo…we don't need to leave until this evening…" Kira narrowed his eyes at the beaming smile he was given in response to his tentative answer. "Is there a reason why we should head back early?"

The lanky argent haired man hummed his amusement at the look on his pet's face. Ichimaru stroked his fingers along the small of Kira's back enjoying the feel of the embroidery under his fingertips. "Does ma 'Zuru gots any chairs here?" Agile lips curved into a devious smirk as Kira blinked rapidly in confusion at the abrupt subject change.

"You want a chair?" The blond frowned as he tried to figure out what chairs had to do with returning back to their division. With a shake of his head, he gave up on trying to follow his taichou's train of thought. Oh, he knew there was a connection but he also knew he would never figure out what it was unless Ichimaru felt like sharing. "Ummm…There are a couple of them in the study." Kira paused as he waited in vain for some edifying comment from the silver haired man. "Did you need one?"

Ichimaru seemed to consider the matter as his fingers traces over the edges of the white obi wrapped around the slender blond's waist, "I thinks it can waits 'til lateh."

Kira continued to eye the older man warily. "I would have thought that you would have explored the whole house by now."

"Nah, been ta busy." Ichimaru hummed as he watched a blush creep up his blond's throat to stain his cheeks. "Izuru is such a bad boy, thinkin' such dirty thoughts sa early in da mornin'." He rubbed his chin across the blond locks enjoying how the fine hair seemed to caress and cling to him. "What eva' 'Zuru is thinkin' dat ain't it." Ichimaru beamed a self-satisfied smile into his subordinate's hair, "I mades ma pet breakfast!"

Kira went still at the news. "Oh taichou…you shouldn't have…" And he meant it too. Ichimaru was the worst cook that Kira had ever been forced to endure. The blond still didn't understand how someone could take simple ingredients and combine them in such a way as to make them inedible. To Kira's knowledge, there was only one person who actually _liked_ Ichimaru's cooking, that would be Rangiku; she claimed his wonderful cooking was solely responsible for the size of her breasts. As Kira had no desire to develop breasts, he didn't see why he should be forced to eat the culinary travesty that was taichou's cooking.

"You know taichou…I'm not really hungry this morning." Kira desperately tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Ichimaru's smile seemed to wilt at the edges as the blond watched. The tall vulpine man was absurdly proud of his cooking abilities for a man who shouldn't be allowed to enter a kitchen unsupervised. Kira couldn't disappoint his taichou; he couldn't be the one responsible for spoiling what Ichimaru thought was an act of kindness. The petit man steeled himself before speaking, "But since you made breakfast for me…" Kira swallowed nervously, how bad could it be? "I could probably eat some." Ichimaru had never had any fatalities before, just a few queasy diners who managed to choke down some of his concoctions.

Ichimaru's wilting smile returned to its former brightness. "I knows dat once Izuru tries it he won' be able ta restrain himself." That was what Kira was afraid of. "'Zuru don' have the variety I am use ta…" Oh, thank the gods for small favors. "But I thinks I managed ta makes somethin' special for ma pet." It was probably too much to hope Kira could get by with eating just a plain rice ball.

The blond tried to fake some enthusiasm as his taichou led him to breakfast. Ichimaru sank with his usual boneless grace to the low table that had two large steaming bowls filled with…Kira's stomach did a small flip as he gazed at the serving bowls. The argent haired man eagerly dished out a generous portion from one of the serving bowls into his breakfast bowl. Kira sank slowly to his knees by his place setting. He picked up his chopsticks with trembling fingers. The blond poked at the congealing mass in the larger of the two bowls.

"Ummm, taichou, why-" Kira bit his lip as he stared at what he thought might have once been rice, "how did you manage to get the rice such an interesting color?"

"Does 'Zuru mean da squid ink or da chocolate? I hads some lefts over from dessert an' di'nt wanna waste 'em." Ichimaru grinned in delight as he popped some of the brown coated mottled black rice in his mouth. "I thinks it went well with da eel an da pickle plums." Ichimaru gave his pet a quizzical look when he heard Kira's chopsticks clatter to the table.

"Oh, of course…chocolate," the blond stared at the bowl and tried to make himself pick up his chopsticks. The slender sticks lay on the table mocking him. He could do this…taichou had never killed anyone with his cooking…yet. He swallowed hard before springing to his feet in desperation.

"Tea! That's it, we need tea." Kira edged away from the table towards the kitchen. The petit man pulled several canisters toward him looking for one particular tin he saved for when he was feeling ill. There in the back, behind the Bancha tea Kira had bought specifically for his taichou, was the small orange tin he was looking for. The blond trembled in relief as he tugged the lid loose and the thick scent of ginger and peach rolled out to bathe his senses. He quickly found a spare tea pot and ladled a generous amount of the herbal laced tea into the pot. Kira poured the hot water Ichimaru had left on the small stovetop to simmer over the pungent tea mixture.

Ichimaru chewed thoughtfully on his breakfast as he watched Kira dithering in the kitchen. His lil' pet was in full avoidance mode. Usually his blond would only be going to this extreme when he was attempting to put off something seriously unpleasant…the older man hadn't thought Izuru had consciously registered his transgression yet. Ichimaru tapped his chopsticks against his lips when he noticed 'Zuru almost cried when the tea was finished steeping. It looked like his blond was trying to do everything in his power to draw breakfast out to delay his punishment. The poor thing was working himself into quite a state. Maybe he ought to take pity on his armful and get his correction over with so Izuru could enjoy his breakfast.

Ichimaru stood and walked silently up behind Kira then wrapped his arms around his subordinate's waist pulling him against his chest. The vulpine man rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder, "Would 'Zuru rather finds dat chair now insteada lateh?"

Kira trembled at the offered reprieve. He was so tempted…he didn't know why his taichou wanted a chair and frankly right now he didn't care. The slender blond stared at the breakfast table and watched what looked like a slice of banana bob to the surface of what appeared to be a murky brown green soup. Kira flinched as his stomach lurched.

"Could we please? I-I don't think I want to wait until after breakfast after all." Kira pulled his taichou's arms tighter around him. If the argent haired man wanted a chair, he could have his pick of any in the house. Kira's eyes widened and a small smile returned to his lips as a thought occurred to him. If Ichimaru didn't like any of those chairs, they could go to the local village! The blond was more than willing to buy his superior any kind of chair he wanted and since they would be out they could get something to eat from a local vendor…

Ichimaru cast one last fond glance over at the meal he had cooked; it was just going to have to wait. Well if he couldn't satisfy one appetite he could simply focus on satisfying a different one. With a twist of the lips and an effortless change in mental gears, Ichimaru thought about what he had planned for the blond in his arms. The older man slid his hands from the blond's waist down over hard thighs.

"Ma pet knows how much I love ta hear him say please." Ichimaru grinned as he watched a delicate blush creep up Izuru's throat to stain his ivory skin the same color as the soft fabric wrapped so lovingly around his lithe frame. The vulpine man took a step away from Kira then smacked him hard on the ass. Ichimaru smirked in anticipation at the indignant look the petit blond threw him over narrow shoulders.

"'Zuru said he was gonna shows me a study?" Ichimaru hummed in delight as suspicion and just a trace of unease crept into the blue eyes narrowing in thought. Izuru hands went to his obi tightening the knot securing his robe closed as he seemed to stop to consider again _why_ his taichou might want a chair. Ichimaru watched Kira's actions with a sense of amusement, so his blond _did_ know on some level that he was breaking the rules.

Kira knew he was in trouble when he saw the pure delight transforming his taichou's expression. His eyes flitted from grinning lips and squinting eyes to banana bits with red flecks bobbing in murky soup. It was no contest really…what ever taichou wanted to do to him had to be better than eating _that_.

"It's just over this way…" Kira cast one last apprehensive look at Ichimaru before turning to lead the taller man to a small study set in the back of the house. The blond slid the door open to the room then stepped inside. Kira looked around the room with a sense of satisfaction; he had redecorated the room a few years ago and after a few adjustments it was now just the way he wanted it. The room had such a feeling of homey efficiency about it.

Ichimaru stopped just inside the door of the room. His well concealed eyes widened ever so slightly as he turned to take in the décor and the obvious pride his pet took in the furnishings. The room looked almost exactly like his office back in Seireitei with the exception of several books precisely lined on shelves according to subject. His Izuru…Ichimaru shook his head then oh so quietly slid the door shut behind him.

Kira turned at the sound of the door sliding shut behind him. There wasn't any need for Ichimaru to close the door to secure their privacy; the two of them were very much alone in the house. A fine shiver ran over the blond's skin as a thought occurred to him, taichou wasn't trying to prevent anyone from entering the room; he was preventing _him_ from leaving. The petit man's pulse started to race in anticipation when he caught the sly smirk that flitted across the taller man's lips.

The vulpine man grinned as he took in the quickening of his lil armful's breathing. 'Zuru always was an eager playmate. Ichimaru walked around Kira to stand behind the desk that was the center piece of the room. With dramatic flair, he pulled the chair away from the desk and made a show of considering the piece of furniture.

"Dis should do. Nice an' sturdy." Ichimaru sat himself in the chair with regal aplomb. Kira took a step towards his superior only to be halted with a single word. "Stay."

The silver haired man planted his elbows on the desk then steepled his fingers together. Kira shifted on his feet as he felt Ichimaru focus his regard solely on him. When his taichou finally spoke the blond gave a start.

"Did I hurts Izuru yesterday?" Ichimaru gave his pet a slight concerned smile. The blond's eyes widened at the question. Kira raised a hand in protest and started to take another step towards the argent haired man. "Now, pet, I tolds 'Zuru ta stay." The taller man made a tsking noise as the petit man came to a stop. Kira tightened his hand into a fist before dropping his eyes to the floor.

"You know you didn't." Kira raised concerned blue eyes to watch Ichimaru. He didn't know where this line of questioning was going but he knew he didn't like it.

"Am I's a bad owner? Do I asks ta much from ma pet?" The older man's voice was all solicitous inquiry. Ichimaru had to prevent the broad grin that threatened to stretch his lips from their current gentle curvature.

The blond closed his eyes as images of yesterday danced through his mind. The feel of his taichou's arms wrapped around him as the older man fed him; the look on the older man's face as he ran a soapy washcloth over Kira's warm skin when Ichimaru had decided he wanted to properly bathe his pet. Everything about yesterday had been so…_intense_.

Kira's voice was soft when he replied, "I could never think of anything better than you." The blond opened his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. How could taichou ask him that? "You know you could ask anything of me."

"_Anything._ Interesin' word for ma Izuru ta decide ta use." Ichimaru tapped his bottom lip with his steepled fingers. "I seem ta remember dat 'Zuru already promised me anythin'." The vulpine man controlled the smirk that threatened to give the game away when Ichimaru saw the way his subordinate went still at the comment. "I ain't gots much use for empty promises, pet".

The blond held himself motionless as every word his taichou said went straight through him like a thrust from Shinso. Kira's hands went to the embroidered fabric covering his chest .He had promised the older man anything when he had invited Ichimaru for the holiday…and he had broken his promise. All Ichimaru had requested of him this whole weekend had been a simple lack of attire. The silvered haired man had given Kira everything he had asked for and more…always more and he hadn't even given Ichimaru the one thing he had wanted. Taichou wasn't a bad owner; he was a bad pet. Another tear rolled down the blond's cheek at the thought. "I'm so sorry taichou."

"I knows Izuru is…comes here ta me." Ichimaru beckoned the younger man to him with a crook of one long slender finger. Kira hesitate for just a moment as scarlet washed over his cheeks at the gesture. The petit man walked slowly to the other man. The blond couldn't help but wonder what his taichou had decided on as his punishment. Kira stopped directly in front of the desk, his blue eyes staring at the glossy surface of the wood.

Ichimaru pushed the chair he was sitting in further back from the desk with a soft scraping sound. "I thoughts I tolds ma pet ta comes ta me." Kira's head came up to give his taichou a startled look. The blond quickly moved around the desk to stand in front of the seated man.

"Dats betteh." Ichimaru let a smirk start to creep across his lips. He didn't want his armful to think he was seriously angry with him. He was more amused by his pet's passive defiance than anything else. Still there was a point to be made and to be enjoyed. Ichimaru wrapped his long fingers around Kira's wrist then brought the delicate joint to his lips. The argent haired man could feel some of the tension ease from his 'Zuru as he pressed a kiss to the pulse throbbing just below the ivory skin.

With a firm tug on the wrist Ichimaru was holding, Kira went sprawling across his taichou's lap with an indignant squawk. The blond struggled for a moment trying to right his position; a sharp smack to his upturned rear put a stop to his attempts.

"Now, now, none of dat." Ichimaru ran a hand over the pink clad bottom, his finger tracing the edges of a blue butterfly. Kira tensed in humiliation at his circumstances. Could taichou have picked a more embarrassing way to show his annoyance? The blond held himself still as he felt Ichimaru's fingers slide down the back of his legs to the hem of the yukata.

"Izuru has been a bad boy, hasn' he?" Ichimaru crooned to his pet as he inched the cotton slowly up Kira's legs. Hard wiry muscles trembled under hot creamy skin as pale pink cloth gave up it secrets. "Ma pet is so pretty…I don' know why he din't want ta lets me see all of him." A cool hand slid over the skin that was slowly being exposed to Ichimaru's gaze. The older man's voice took on a husky edge, "Don' I lets him know how fuckable I thinks he is?" Kira shifted on the his taichou's lap as heat spread through him with every word Ichimaru spoke, with every stroke of that hand on his skin.

"I asked Izuru a question," the vulpine man punctuated his statement with a hard smack of the hand against Kira's exposed thigh. The blond gave a squeak of surprise at the sting before replying, "Yes, Taichou!"

Ichimaru grinned to himself as he slid the fabric from over the tops of his blond's thighs to expose the younger man's oh so sexy ass. It really was a thing of beauty. The argent haired man pushed the gathered fabric over the obi cinched around Kira's waist on to the blond's shoulders. He ran his hand over the firm curve of muscle before tracing a finger down the crack that divided the work of art into two luscious halves. It had been a while since he had given his pet a spanking; Ichimaru's grin took a decidedly debauched turn, he happened to know 'Zuru enjoyed it just a little too much for it to be an effective corrective tool.

The vulpine man slid his hand along the edge where fabric and skin met; he dipped his fingers under a tightly tied obi to caress the small of his pet's back. Kira shifted restlessly on his taichou lap at the feel of cool fingers leisurely exploring him. The blond's hair swayed under his head in a pale golden curtain as he stared at his ankles. He felt unbelievable stupid in this position which he supposed was the whole point. Kira's cheeks flushed at being turned over Ichimaru's knee like a recalcitrant child. As long slender fingers wandered from his ass down the back of his thighs to stroke up the inside of his legs, Kira had never felt less child-like. His breathe caught in his throat as those fingers almost brushed his testis.

"I sees I has 'Zuru's attention now." Ichimaru hummed in pleasure when he felt the blond start to respond to his gentle stroking; he could feel the press of Kira's growing arousal through the layers of material separating them. For the first time that morning, the argent haired man felt a flash of irritation, there shouldn't have been anything keeping him from enjoying every creamy inch of his pet's body. Ichimaru raised his hand and brought it down across the blond's taut ass with a resounding crack. Kira gave a surprised gasp at the first blow.

"Jus' sa ma pet knows," Ichimaru addressed the man turned over his knee, "I don' likes it when anyones puts obstacles 'tween me an' ma pleasures." The silver haired man massaged the red hand print that now graced the once ivory skin. Another sharp smack of the hand had Kira giving a small hiss as heat bloomed on his exposed rear. The blond bit his lip when he felt when the older man rub the mark and a good bit more of him.

"An' Izuru is one of ma greateh pleasures," The vulpine man's lilting speech remained conversational as the sharp sounds of a hand meeting taut flesh started to blend with the involuntary squeak of a blond trying to stay still.

Kira squirmed under the relentless assault; the fiery sting was slowly building inside him. The blond couldn't prevent the way his hips moved on taichou thighs when Ichimaru started slapping the backs of his thighs. His breath caught in his throat as the older man stroked over the pink marks then slid between his thighs to lightly brush his erection.

"Sa why is it ma 'Zuru is da one stoppin' me from enjoying ma pet da way I wants ta?" The last comment was punctuated with a burning smack that had tears pooling in the blond's eyes. A small sob caught in Kira's throat.

"I'm sorry taichou…I am so sorry…," the blond let the tears slide freely from his eyes to roll down his temples into his hair. Kira did try to prevent the little rock of his hips that he couldn't seem to stop from happening when his superior stroked his fingers over the reddening skin. The petit man knew he would be sporting bruises for several days after this and sitting on the hard sturdy chairs in the office was going to be a constant reminder of his folly but still he couldn't help the small moan that escaped him when his cock brushed the soft cotton covering Ichimaru's thighs.

"Izuru was such a naughty boy won' he?" The vulpine man crooned to the man draped over his legs crying softly. He could feel the fine tremble of the firm body and hear the little catch in his subordinate's breathing. Ichimaru was very much tempted to end the game right now. His pet was so sexy with his blue eyes over flowing with tears and his lip quivering on the brink of a sob; it made the argent haired man so hungry to cover those vulnerable lips with his own. Ichimaru could also feel how aroused his eager little pet was with every wiggle the younger man made; it looked like Izuru was almost ready to take the game to the next stage. Almost…but not quite.

Ichimaru lightly caressed his pet with soft feathery strokes of his fingers. Kira gasped as the gentle touch stoked the fire with in him; the blond bit his lip to stifle the low moan that threatened to escape him. The combination of the spanking and the slow exploration of his exposed body made the petit man's head spin in confused need. He was enjoying this a bit too much; it wasn't right. He had broken his promise to his taichou…to his _everything_… and he shouldn't be enjoying his punishment. Another tear rolled into the blond's hair, Ichimaru was too good to him.

The silver haired man smirked in anticipation when he heard the soft cut off moan; it was the little sound he had been waiting for. Ichimaru gently eased Kira off his lap letting the blond slide to the floor to kneel in his pink and tear stained glory. Embroidered butterflies rippled to settle messily around the younger man's slight form. The vulpine man threaded his fingers through his subordinate's fine hair.

"Why don' 'Zuru shows me jus' how naughty he can be." Ichimaru's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he pulled the blond between his knees. Kira blinked tears from his blue eyes as he moved between the argent haired man's legs; the petit man ran his fingers up the outside of hard ropey calves to clutch at Ichimaru's knees. The blond gave the older man a tentative hopeful smile at being forgiven so easily. Kira was more than willing to show his taichou how good at being naughty he could be.

The blond slid his hands along the tops of Ichimaru's mint covered thighs, allowing his thumbs to trace the inside of tall lanky man's legs. The pastel green fabric was still warm from the heat of both of their skin. Kira pulled the covering away to reveal moon pale skin. The younger man peered up at his taichou through wet spiky lashes before giving the older man the tiniest of smiles. Ruby eyes remained tightly slitted giving nothing away even as long slender fingers tightening in blond locks.

Kira pressed a kiss to the inside of his taichou's knee then rubbed his cheek across against the sensitive skin. The blond turned his head and with a flick of his tongue stole a taste of the other man. The kneeling man closed his eyes as he kissed and nibbled his way ever closer to his waiting prize still hidden from view by a drape of cloth. He could hear Ichimaru's breathing changing and feel the way his superior's fingers clutched at his hair, the vulpine man for once the impatient one. Kira hid a smile against Ichimaru's thigh; taichou wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

The petit man ran his hands up the length of yukata preventing him from completely enjoying his taichou. Kira slowly worked the knot loose that secured the strip of forest green cloth around Ichimaru's slender waist. When the obi slide down the argent haired man's sides to come to rest on the seat of the chair, the blond took a deep breath before slowly pulling the mint cotton open.

Kira's breath caught in his throat as desire flooded through him at the sight of a fully aroused Ichimaru. This silvered man was so sexy. Ichimaru tilted his head and gave the blond a devious smirk; he knew exactly how he affected his pet. The blond didn't need the urgent tug of fingers to draw his lips to the thick length weeping for some attention. A warm pink tongue stroked the veins darkening the alabaster skin a rich purple. Kira was rewarded with a hissed in-drawn breathe by his superior. The blond leisurely trailed his way up to the thick head with flicks of his tongue. The petit man danced his tongue across the throbbing head, eliciting a moan from his taichou.

"What does 'Zuru thinks he is doin'?" Ichimaru gasped his question as his head tilted back on his shoulders and his hips gave a pleading restless roll. What his Izuru could do with that tongue of his… The silver haired man squeezed his eyes closed to better concentrate on what his pet was doing. A fire was building low in his belly, tightening his entire body, as Kira teased and licked.

The blond blew on the pulsing length bobbing in front of him before answering the argent haired man's question with need roughed voice, "I thought taichou wanted me to be naughty." Kira dipped to brush his lips across Ichimaru's straining head. The kneeling man parted his lips to suck the purple head into his mouth. The flavor of Gin filled Kira's head and made his own cock throb in answering want. The blond closed his eyes as he took the thick length deeper into his mouth.

"Izuru is…sah naughty…," Ichimaru reveled in the hot suck and drag of his pet's mouth around him. He clutched at golden hair as the younger man's throat tightened around him. His world narrowed to the feel of those lips…that tongue…this man… "'Zuru…ma bad boy…,"his voice trailed off in a low groan as his whole body tightened even more.

Ichimaru tugged on Kira's hair pulling the petit man away from the glistening cock that seemed to beg for the blond attention. The argent haired man dragged the blond up to meet his lips with urgent need; with a thrust of a tongue into Kira's mouth, Ichimaru could taste himself.

The blond slid his hands eagerly over his taichou's chest to wrap around the taller man's neck. Kira pressed up to rub his pink clad form against the well slicked erection jutting proudly from argent curls. Kira dragged his hands from around Ichimaru's neck to reach for the white obi around his waist; the blond didn't want anything to come between him and all that heat flushed alabaster skin.

"Leave it." Ichimaru's groaned command stilled Kira's urgent fingers.

"I want you…" Kira moaned the words against Ichimaru's hungry questing lips.

"If ma pet di'nt wanna wear nothin' then he shoulda thought 'bout dat earlieh." Ichimaru pulled the embroidered fabric open and away from Kira legs to showcase the younger man from the waist down. The silver haired man skimmed his hands up the back of his armful's legs then flared the pink fabric to fall over his knees.

The blond slowly stood between the other man's thighs before moving to straddle his superior's legs. The petit man gave a little hiss as the back of his recently spanked thighs came to rest on the top of Ichimaru's thighs then a low soughing moan as his sensitive cock finally rubbed against the other man.

The vulpine man gave a smirk before kissing the sound from his pet's lips. "Izuru did breaks his promise." The blond didn't even try to argue; he had accepted his punishment and now it was time to collect his reward. Kira braced his feet on the sturdy struts that were part of the heavy chair Ichimaru was sitting on then rocked his hips forward, desperate to get closer to his taichou.

"Please…" Kira brushed his lips against the Ichimaru's as he whispered his plea. The blond shifted to press the two of their bodies together in a slow grind. The need gnawed at Kira but he wasn't going to rush his taichou, not today, not now. The blond whimpered at how exquisite the other man felt under him…he wanted…needed to have him inside. "Please…" Kira licked at the lips parted on a low moan. "Gin…"

"'Zuru knows I's loves it when he begs sah pretty." Ichimaru slid his hands up the back of the petit man's thighs to grab his ass. Long fingers kneaded the two halves causing Kira to gasp as the little pain pushed the pleasure even higher. The vulpine man pressed hot open mouthed kisses down the side of Kira's throat as he pulled the blond's cheeks apart to expose the other man's entrance. Ichimaru moved one hand from the blond's warm skin to grasp the steely length of his own erection to move the slick head back and forth across his subordinate's entrance.

Kira shuddered at his taichou's ministrations. "Don't tease me. Please, Gin, I can't take much more of this." The blond shifted his weight to press back against the cock, so close but he wanted more.

Ichimaru pressed up even as Kira pushed down. The two men clutched each other close as the blond slowly accepted the thick intruder ever deeper inside his unprepared body. Sweat darkened silver hair as Ichimaru struggled not to ruthlessly thrust hard and fast up in to the hot clenching body grasping him so lovingly. Kira sobbed at how good it felt…so full…so right.

"Oh gods Gin…" Kira shifted his weight causing Ichimaru to dig his fingers into the younger man's ass. "It just keeps getting better…"

"If Izuru don' start movin' I am gonna fuck'em on da desk." Ichimaru's need roughened voice sounded just under the blond's ear then was followed by a sharp little bite. Kira didn't need any more encouragement, with trembling thighs he moved.

Kira flexed his wiry body over his taichou lifting himself only to slide back down on the cock that was so deliciously impaling him. The blond whimpered as he tilted his hips trying to find just the right angle. So good…so good…but he wanted more…Hard fingers dug into boney hips and forcefully adjusted Kira's position. Kira's next downward lunge was met by a hard impatient thrust of Ichimaru. The petit man gave high pitched little noise in the back of his throat as everything inside him seemed to burn a little hotter. This was what he wanted.

Kira clutched at the vulpine man as he drove himself down again and again. He sobbed his need into silver hair and babbled his love for this man, only his taichou, only his Gin.

Ichimaru shudder in pleasure hanging onto his control by shredding threads not wanting to let go of the feel of Izuru holding his so tight. He eased his grip on a taut hip to grasp the blond's hard cock that was sliding across his stomach. The argent haired man almost came when he heard that little keening sound his pet made when 'Zuru was drowning in pleasure.

"Dat's it pet." Ichimaru pumped the hard cock in his fist as Kira's rhythm deteriorated into quick hard thrust's edged with desperation. "Come for me." The older man's voice was rough velvet as he gasped his demand, "Come for yar taichou, Izuru…ma naughty boy."

"GIN!" Kira clutched the other man to him as if Ichimaru were his life line as his body shudder in helpless abandon. The argent haired man dimly registered the feel of his armful painting his chest and abs with his essence as he finally threw all control away. One more shuddering thrust into the clenching body wrapped in butterfly fabric had Ichimaru pumping his release into Kira. The blond moaned as he felt the wet heat filling him. "Gin…my Gin…"

Wiry arms clutched each other as hearts struggled to find their regular rhythms. Kira remained pressed tight to the man softening inside him, not wanting this to end just yet. The blond pressed his cheek to hair darkened to pewter by sweat. Ichimaru lifted cum covered fingers to his lips to lick them clean; the vulpine man gave a lazy satisfied hum of enjoyment at the flavor. Kira blushed a fiery red at his taichou's actions; truly his superior was completely unapologetic in his hedonism.

"Taichou?" The blond's soft spoken query had Ichimaru's lips quirking into a lop-sided smile, already he was back to being 'taichou' and not Gin. Instead of speaking the silver haired man nuzzled the throat so temptingly close answering with a little crooning noise.

Kira closed his eyes as he whispered his confession," I think I like this game the most." Ichimaru pulled away from the blond wrapped so lovingly around him to steal a peek at his pet's face, a soft smile graced those thin lips, sated desire set well on angular features giving them a softer look and those serious blue eyes hiding from view.

"Spank the fukutaicou?" Ichimaru grinned at his own quip. "I am willin' ta spank ma pet when ever he wants…an' sometime when he don'." Kira lifted a hand to cover his face in his embarrassment. The things taichou said to him…still…the blond filed that piece of information to think about on another day.

"No…I meant house." Kira shifted his weight on Ichimaru's thighs before reaching up to frame the older man's face with his hands. The blond pressed a soft kiss to Ichimaru's lips before opening his blue eyes wide so his taichou could see his sincerity, "I love playing house with you." Ichimaru's breath caught in his lungs and his heart did that squeezy thing that seemed to only happen around his lil armful. Kira continued unaware of how his words affected his superior, "Let's not go back. We could stay here just you and me."

Ichimaru tightened his arms around the slender man who always offered him temptation beyond the blond's knowing. For just a moment, a heart beat or two, Ichimaru considered the logistics of the request. The easy part would be evading the entire brunt of everything Second could muster against a seasoned taichou and a fukutaichou that decided to suddenly desert. No, Aizen was the death knell on this little fantasy. There was no way that his earnest, guileless little 'Zuru would ever stand a chance of escaping Aizen's attention. The vulpine man shuddered at what would happen to his pet if the brunet ever thought the Izuru had a chance of diverting his loyalty.

Ichimaru grinned up at Kira and traced the edge of an embroidered wing of a blue butterfly covering the blond's back, "I knows ma pet likes da butterflies but I don' thinks he'd like da ones he woulds get from Soifon."

"I guess we have to go back after all," Kira gave the argent haired man a wistful smile; "Still it was worth a thought." The blond shifted on the other man's lap in growing discomfort. Without Ichimaru's caresses to distract him, Kira was reminded that his ass and thighs had recently been thoroughly spanked.

"Zuru jus' don' wanna halfta sit at his desk all day tomorrow." Ichimaru grinned at the petit man then ran his hands down to grasp the poor abused group of muscles. He gave the blond a playful squeeze earning him a little hissed sound of pain from Kira. "I ain't givin' ma pet the mornin' off; he earned e'ery swat he got."

Kira lowered his eyes at his taichou's pronouncement, "Yes, taichou." Blue eyes lifted in true regret. "I _am_ sorry."

"I knows ma pet is." Ichimaru gave the blond a soft kiss. "But he still owes ma a weekend with him all naked." The older man smirked at the alarmed widening blue eyes. "An' if I has ta tie him ta ma bed ta get it I will."

Kira hugged the other man tight as the possibilities danced through his head, "Only if you let me do all the cooking."


End file.
